Alphabet
by cacacukachanhun
Summary: Isinya Drabble NCT Chap 1 : Taeyu Chap 2 : Nomin Chap 3: JaeXsalah satu member NCT Chap 4: Jaeyong Chap 5: Taeyu Chap 6: JohnXsalah satu member NCT Chap 7: Taeyu Chap 8: Jaedo Chap 9: Markhyuck Chap 10: Markhyuck lagi...Kali ini judulnya Q for Quitter..."aku mungkin bukan anak baik, tapi Santa tidak seharusnya menghakimiku seperti ini!"
1. Chapter 1

Alphabet

Suatu pagi disebuah SD dibagian timur Osaka. Terdapat dua anak kecil yang saling mengejar satu sama lain sambil tertawa lepas, begitu riang dan tanpa beban. Mereka kemudian berhenti dan mengayun pada ayunan kayu disudut taman belakang sekolah.

"Hei Yuta-chan! Ternyata sebentar lagi kita naik ke kelas 2 ya!"seru bocah berpipi gembil sambil terus mengayun ayunan pendek yang ia duduki

"Hehe belalti kita bakalan pisah dong Taeyongie?"bocah lainnya yang juga duduk diayunan kayu disebelah ayunan si gembil mengutarakan persepsinya dengan nada yang lucu.

Si gembil meringis pelan. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus kembali ke negara asal memang sudah ia utarakan kemarin dan bocah yang seringkali didapati mengenakan kucir _apple hair_ —Yuta—ternyata menerimanya dengan baik.

"nanti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, Taeyongie tidak suka"tutur Taeyong jujur

"Kata okaa-san (ibu dalam bahasa Jepang) kalau sudah besal kita bisa beltemu lagi. Nanti Yuta yang datang kenegalanya Taeyongie deh"bocah yang kelak dijuluki Osaka _prince_ itu tersenyum. Mengumbar _kebohongan_ _pertamanya_ yang terbilang amat rapi.

"Tapi tetap saja Taeyongie tidak suka"Taeyong masih saja kukuh dengan pendapatnya

"Taeyongie tidak boleh sepelti itu, Taeyongie halus suka. Kalena nanti Yuta akan pelgi ketempat Taeyongie tinggal. Taeyongie kan cuma belpisah sebental dengan Yuta. Nanti juga beltemu lagi kok"si cadel mencoba dewasa, temannya yang lebih tua memang sering kekanakan dihadapannya beda jika berhadapan dengan yang lain. Sok dewasa. Sok _cool._

"tapi nanti Yuta-chan janji ya! Akan menemui Taeyongie lagi"yang lebih tua merajuk, yang lebih muda tertawa.

"Janji! Yuta akan tumbuh besal dan menemui Taeyongie!"

Tawa yang lain dilepas bersamaan. Yuta memasang _angelic face_ miliknya. Padahal ia juga tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka malah. Ia sudah menangis pada okaa-san nya semalam, jadi sekarang adalah saatnya untuk menjadi kuat. Ia memang kecewa karena nantinya tidak ada yang akan mengganggu bekalnya, tidak ada yang akan ia ajak bergandengan ketika pulang, tidak akan ada yang menggendongnya ketika ia terjatuh, tidak ada...ah sudahlah

"Yuta-chan!"panggil Taeyong ketika mendapati sahabat karibnya melamun.

"n-ne?"si _apple hair_ terkejut

"melamun?"tanya Taeyong sambil menangkup pipi Yuta dengan tangannya. Yuta mengerjap lucu beberapa kali.

"Melamun? Ohhhh Yuta tidak melamun kok cuma bingung kenapa Taeyongie tidak suka kembali kenegala asal Taeyongie, padahal kata okaa-san disana itu indah sekali lho!"si pecinta takoyaki mengalunkan kebohongan yang lain.

"oh itu...Taeyongie tidak suka karena disana tidak ada Yuta-chan, nanti kalau Taeyongie kangen bagaimana?"bocah gembil itu memilih jujur, merajuk, ughh kekanakan sekali. Ia mungkin tidak sadar jika Yuta jadi ikut memikirkan tentang kerinduan.

"Yuta-chan?"

"Yuu-chan?!"

"Nakamoto-san!"

"eh eh iya...apa? Tidak usah belteliak dong! Kan telinga Yuta sakit"si Jepang tulen mengelus telinga kesayangannya sambil cemberut

"hehe habisnya Yuta-chan tidak mendengarkan Taeyongie"

"ummm"

Hening...keduanya sibuk dalam pikiran masing masing. Tiba tiba si cadel bersuara...

"Taeyongie!"Yuta berseru kencang kemudian mengobrak abrik isi tas miliknya.

"iya?"

"ini"bocah nakamoto itu mengeluarkan sebuah papan abjad yang baru ia beli minggu kemarin dengan otou-san (ayah) nya

"Iya?"Taeyong mengernyit pelan

"otou-san bilang ini papan abjad _alphabet_. Yuta membeli ini untuk ulangtahun Taeyongie, tapi pasti tidak sempat. Jadi Yuta membelikannya sekalang. Yuta balu ingat kalau Yuta membawa ini. Ini...untuk Taeyongie"

Kebohongan berikutnya semakin rapat ia lantunkan, bibir mungilnya melengkungkan senyum dan matanya terpejam. Nakamoto Yuta telah membuktikan bahwa kebohongan tidak selalu tentang keburukan.

"Terimakasih!"

"ne! Yuta senang kok. Nanti kalau Taeyongie kangen. Taeyongie bisa ingat Yuta disini lewat papan itu. Otou-san bilang itu untuk belajal abjad ingglis. Bahasa dunia, supaya nanti kalau belkunjung ke negala olang. Kita tidak kesulitan belkomunisasi"Yuta bercerita dengan semangat mengabaikan perasaan aneh didadanya.

"Berkomunikasi Yuta-chan. Bukan berkomunisasi"

"hehe salah ya?"

"Iya...eh bisa dilepas? Whoah keren!"jawab Taeyong sambil memainkan barang yang Yuta berikan

"mau Yuta ajali cala mainnya?"Yuta menawarkan diri

"Mau!"

"ini, setiap huluf ada tiga buah. Huluf A ada 3 begitu juga yang lain. Nanti kita belajal buat susun hulufnya jadi kata kata. Himula-sensei (sebutan untuk guru atau orang yang dihormati) sudah mengajali abjad ingglis kan?"

"iya, Himura-sensei juga sudah mengajari kata kata dasar bahasa Inggris"

"kita cuma mencoba melangkai huluf menjadi kata contohnya..."si cadel mencoba merangkai sebuah kata.

 _Mother_

" _mothel_ altinya ibu kan? Nanti bisa kita buat kalimat. Yuta pelnah memainkan punya onii-chan (sebutan untuk kakak laki laki), tapi waktu itu Yuta membuat abjadnya banyak yang hilang. Yuta dimalahi deh"

"kalau begitu Taeyongie mau main. Kemarin Taeyongie melihat tulisan dikamar noona"si gembil diam sementara si Jepang tulen hanya memperhatikan kesibukan sahabatnya

 _I love you_

"kata noona ini cuma boleh diucapkan untuk orang yang disayangi. Taeyongie menyayangi Yuta. Jadi..."

"jadi?"

"anata wo aishi (aku mencintaimu) Yuta!"

"he? Katanya mau bilang _I love you_ kok malah jadi anata wo aishi?"

"kata noona lagi, artinya sama"

"ooh"si cadel mangut mangut. Tidak sadar jika kelak kata kata polos bocah dihadapannya bisa membuatnya jungkir balik tak keruan karena malu.

"Yuta-chan tidak menyayangi Taeyongie?"tanya Taeyong. Yuta menggeleng tidak setuju

"Watashi mo, Taeyongie (aku juga, Taeyongie)" lalu kemudian mereka bergandeng tangan memasuki kelas terakhir mereka sebelum libur panjang datang. Sebelum penantian panjang datang.

Yuta tersenyum, Taeyongpun tersenyum karenanya. Reader-nim juga tersenyum. Sayangnya cerita ini selesai, seiring dering bel masuk berbunyi memekakan telinga. Mungkin pula bel terakhir yang mereka dengar bersama.

TAMAT

A for Alphabet

Present by Caca

24-09-16

Please review. Ini drabble ya...rencananya mau alphabet gitu, tapi nantinya ngga urut alphabet. Kalian wajib review buat next chapter! Mau pair apa dan huruf apa yang mewakili judulnya. Ya...ya...yaaa/maksa/


	2. Chapter 2

D for Daffodil

Kalian tahu bunga bakung? Tentu tahu. Bunga indah yang sudah tercium aromanya hingga ke penjuru dunia. Bunga dengan kelopak lembut namun beracun. Bunga bakung padu dengan banyak warna. Semuanya. Namun, ada kalanya yang tanpa warna jauh lebih serasi dengannya.

Bakung ialah lambang kesombongan dan keanggunan diwaktu yang sama. Yang menunjukkan keindahan yang menggoda. Tapi tetap saja beracun.

~0~

" _Morning sunshine_!"teriak Jeno ketika dipagi buta ia telah mendapati Jaemin sudah bertapa (?) dikelas mereka.

"Berisik!"protes Jaemin sambil melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya yaitu bertapa menyali PR.

"kamu marah marah _gitu,_ kangen ya?"goda Jeno sambil mendudukkan bokongnya disebelah Jaemin.

"dasar naris!"desis Jaemin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang kini mulai penuh tulisan.

" _cie_ ~ yang perhatian! Tahu aja aku narsis!"seru Jeno sambil menyenggoli bahu Jaemin.

"ish! Diam! Aku botakin juga kamu!"bentak Jaemin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan gangguan Jeno.

"botak pun aku tetap tampan ya~"

"tampan, tampan kepalamu!"

"tinggal bilang 'iya, kamu tampan' aja susahnya minta ampun. Aku cium baru tahu rasa kamu!"

"A-apaan sih!"

"tuh kan,…emang pengin dicium"kata Jeno sambil terus memandangi Jaemin. Jaemin yang dipandangi semakin menoleh kearah jendela. Menyamarkan roma merah dipipi yang kian kentara.

"pergi sana! Aku sibuk!"

"sibuk apa? Mikirin aku ya? Pasti mikirin jawaban buat 'soalan' yang kemarin"

"emang kemarin ada 'soalan' apa?"Tanya Jaemin sambil membentuk tanda kutip dengan jari jarinya ketika mengucap kata 'soalan'

"ish kamu tuh ya~ kemarin kan aku nembak kamu, kek kamunya pengin aku ingetin hal yang sama tiap hari aja!"

""dasar pede! Mati sana!"

"iya iya, saranghae"…"tsundere! Mau minta kalimat saranghae aja pake ngambek ngambek segala!"keluh Jeno sambil menarik tangan Jaemin pergi.

"eh…eh mau kemana?"

"ya _dating_ lah,…masa pasangan baru nggak _dating,_ ntar kamu bilang aku nggak romantis"

"emang siapa yang nerima kamu?"tanya Jaemin sambil melepas genggaman Jeno. Jeno menoleh, menyentuh sebelah pipi Jaemin dan mengelusnya lembut. Matanya mengunci pandangan Jaemin,

"kamu"kata Jeno pelan. Jaemin memerah sekali lagi, bibirnya menggumam pelan.

"dasar narsis!"

"narsis narsis begini kamunya suka juga kan?"kekeh Jeno sambil kembali menarik Jaemin dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Jeno tak mempertanyakan ke'diam'an Jaemin setelahnya karena Jeno tahu...

Jaemin tidak bisa membantah yang satu itu.

Jaemin menyukainya.

 _Orang orang benar soal bakung. Indah tapi berbahaya. Berbisa dan menakjubkan._

 _Dan..._

 _Ada satu hal yang Jaemin sadari setelah ia menerima genggaman tangan Jeno, ia sadar..._

 _Bahwa ia telah terjebak dalam bakung_

 _Indah tapi beracun_

END

D for Daffodil

Presented by Caca

n.b: daffodil itu artinya bunga narsis dan salah satu bunga narsis itu bakung. Disini bakungnya menggambarkan hubungan mereka.

Lha kok bisa?

Review ajha kkkkk

Ini akan dilanjutkan dihuruf '...'/ati ati saya suka php/

Othe!

Kalau mau lanjut, katakan padaku/ciee/ mau dihuruf apa yaaaaa...

Makasih buat yang udah review...beri aku semangat terus kaka. Mian caca telat update lama banget, abisnya my phone ilang dan semua pesanan (?) kalian ada dihp. Jadi harus nulis ulang padahal udah ngebet publish. Harus bikin ide baru deh hiks...follow, review and...like yaaaaa/maksa/

Makasih


	3. Chapter 3

**I for It Was Love**

* * *

 _I can't understand_

 _Maybe it's a feeling like I'm dreaming with my eyes open_

 _My heart feels trouble with no reason_

 _And I also experience yearning_

* * *

Aku tidak mengerti, saat aku bertemu denganmu di koridor kampus yang sepi. Saat itu hujan rintik rintik jatuh dengan ujung ujung yang menapak lembut, lamban. Waktu sengaja diperlambat oleh Yang Kuasa—sepertinya. Aku melihatmu seperti seseorang yang lain, yang tidak asing namun tak kukenal. Aku penasaran.

Dan seperti yang seharusnya, kau meminta maaf, mengumpulkan buku bukumu, dan bertingkah seperti yang ada di sinetron sinetron lama atau novel picisan, tapi euforia ini berbeda. Aku yakin kau menyadarinya. Aku membantumu berdiri, ikut meminta maaf, sejenak menyadari bahwa kau tak henti menunduk. Hal yang normal. Tapi jangan tutupi, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku meminta atensimu dengan menanyakan keadaan—normal—kau mengangkat wajah.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatku makin penasaran. Kau menangis. Lalu pergi. Sejenak aku berpikir bodoh, apakah menabrakku itu sakit? Jawabannya mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Pertama, aku tidak terjatuh sementara kau terjatuh sampai tersungkur. Normalnya itu sakit buatmu. Kedua, badanmu itu mungil sekali, putih ringkih dan terlihat lemah. Normal jika kau kesakitan. Tapi setelahnya aku meyakininya sebagai 'bukan alasanmu menangis'

"Jaehyun!"seseorang memanggilku.

Dan setelahnya aku pergi. Melupakan sesaat pertemuan tadi hingga dihari hari berikutnya malah terasa berkesan. Berulang ulang seperti rol film yang rusak. Bukan seperti film yang membuat ketagihan tapi memang sengaja membayangi. Seperti film horor yang muncul tiap sekian detik. Aku takut.

Ya! Aku takut dan sialnya ketakutan itu menjadi nyata.

Aku mulai merindukanmu.

* * *

 _Your smile towards me was very pretty_

 _But your heart never made an expression_

* * *

Bisa dibilang kita menjadi dekat dengan cepat. Aku mengajakmu pergi dan sekarang mulai tidak ada kecanggungan ketika aku mengajakmu. Tidak seperti saat diawal yang bahkan untuk bicara saja aku masih berpikir ribuan kali.

2 bulan.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih baik. Tapi kita memang mulai lebih dekat setelah 2 bulan. Kau tidak canggung lagi padaku dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sore itu kita duduk di sebuah cafe bernuansa cokelat dan aroma _capuccino_ yang pekat. Mungkin udaranya sudah terkontaminasi kopi. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih manis dari suasana ini.

Lalu aku melihatmu tersenyum. Tertawa. Itu muncul hanya karena _joke_ tak bermutu dari mulutku. Mungkin aku baru melihat surga dan sebentar lagi akan mati. Namun dengan cepat aku menolak kematian meski surga sekalipun hadiahnya, aku masih ingin disini, hidup, melihatmu tersenyum dan merasakan detakan kurang ajar yang muncul semakin sering didadaku. Aku akan periksa ke dokter secepatnya. Mungkin serangan jantung. Tapi aku tidak tahu penyakit jantung bisa semenyenangkan ini. Mungkin juga ini sesuatu yang lain.

Mungkin cin-

Plakk.

"Yak! Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Aku tertawa—setengah mengaduh, pukulanmu itu lumayan juga rasanya. Kau lucu sekali. Aku memang tidak mendengarmu. Tapi aku memikirkanmu, sialnya itu terjadi hampir 'selalu'. Aku diam, melihatmu yang malah ikut tertawa karena aku tertawa. Kau mengerjab lucu dan bertanya kenapa. Mungkin karena kediamanku yang tiba tiba. Aku menggeleng—setengah terpesona.

Singkat saja.

Itu hanya berlangsung sementara, aku menyadari kebohonganmu setengah terlambat. Senyum itu hanya topeng bukan? Tawa itu sekadar kedok bukan? Kau tertawa tapi hatimu bahkan tidak meresponku. Itu menyakitkan tapi...

Aku mungkin masokis karena tetap menganggapnya indah.

Aku masokis?

Hmmmm? Tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga.

* * *

 _When I see you show your wounds_

 _But you refuse to be healed_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _It's hard_

* * *

Di suatu sore, sore yang terasa lain dan redup. Gerimis turun perlahan dan merangkak membentuk genangan kecil kecil disetiap sudut kampus. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencium aroma _petrichor_ yang manis namun terasa menyesakkan setelah bertahun tahun. Aku menemukanmu. Ditaman. Disebuah bangku yang basah.

Matamu juga basah, jauh lebih basah malah. Aku tak mau banyak berpikir saat itu, aku langsung menghampirimu, memberikan bahuku untuk lebih dari sekedar bersandar. Aku memberimu pelukkan. Aku bisa memberikan yang lain, tapi bukan itu yang kau butuhkan. Aku mengalah—menahan diri sebelum semakin jauh bertindak...

 _...dan berakhir semakin menyakitimu~_

Aku ingat kau memelukku begitu erat, menumpahkan semua amarahmu. Aku diam, menunggumu sedikit tenang dan kemudian kau bercerita pelan pelan. Lamat lamat dengan kesaguhan hati yang masih pias. Aku melihatmu begitu terluka. Dan itu menyakitkan.

"dia selingkuh Jaehyun-ah, dia selingkuh"

Aku malah ikut tersulut.

Fakta pertama, kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Kedua, kekasihmu itu sialan. Dan ketiga…

"kalau begitu tinggalkan dia"aku berkata pelan.

"aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa"

Secara tidak langsung, kau meleburkan harapanku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, menelan gumpalan amarah yang tak akan pernah sanggup tersampaikan-fakta berikutnya yang kutahu, aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Aku kembali mengelus punggung mungilmu yang terasa semakin kurus saja setiap harinya. Kita terdiam cukup lama sampai senja datang tanpa terasa tergantikan malam yang beku.

* * *

 _If time passes, I could pretend all this didn't happen_

 _For a moment I was crazy and thought that could be_

 _It was love, it was love_

 _Look at it now, I had love_

* * *

Aku teringat satu hari dimana aku telanjur tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu. Saat itu Park-saem mengajar dan aku termenung disudut kelas dengan wajah tak bisa ditebak, sumringah, sedih dan segala ekspresi yang bisa muncul hanya karena seseorang.

Aku memikirkan bagaimana kita bertemu. Picisan. Lalu aku berpikir yang lain, pabila kita bertemu dengan cara yang lebih baik dan aku lebih berani mendekatimu. Mungkin sekarang kita sedang membolos bersama dan menikmati terpaan angin di atap gedung kampus. lalu sekelebat bayangan lain muncul.

 _Bagaimana jika kita tak pernah berjumpa?_

 _Jika saat itu kau tidak berlari di koridor?_

 _Jika, jika, jika..._

Dukk

Sebuah penghapus melayang mengenai wajah tampanku. Aku mengaduh pelan dan segera sadar jika wajah Park-saem sudah lebih mengerikan dari induk singa yang anaknya dicolong kawanan pemburu. Aku tersenyum tanpa tahu malu. Park-saem memijit pelipisnya. Aku dimarahi. Pasti. Tapi ketika ocehan tak bermutu itu tersampaikan, aku sedang dalam fantasi yang lain. Mengingatmu dan pertemuan kita sekali lagi,...

 _Bagaimana jika_ _seharusnya kita tidak bertemu?_

Aku menolak kalimat itu. Aku ingin disisimu, mensyukuri pertemuan kita dan terus berpikir bahwa kita memang seharusnya bertemu. Aku tidak lagi menghiraukan Park-saem yang nampaknya putus asa dan memilih meninggalkanku untuk tetap melamun.

 _Jika aku terus bertahan, apakah nantinya kau akan melihatku?_

 _Bukankah jika kita bertemu lebih awal, akan lebih baik karena mungkin aku bisa bersamamu?_

Lalu aku menyadarinya, aku benar merasakannya.

Aku memiliki cinta dan kau tidak (coret) akan melihatnya

* * *

 _Words and actions weren't like my self_

 _My heart that ran wild on its own_

 _It was love, it was love_

 _There was something more precious than myself_

* * *

"hyung! Aku pergi dulu ya!"teriakku penuh perasaan. Aku yakin pasti telinga kedua hyungku sangat perih sekarang. Bukan masalah, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku menemuimu tanpa terlambat.

"mau kemana kau bocah tengil, mau kencan dengan siapa?"tanya hyung tertuaku, sebut saja Taeil.

"keperpustakaan, belajar"

"heol! kesambet setan mana kau mau belajar?!"tanya Johnny hyung yang ikut terkejut.

"ck, sudah ah! aku mau pergi, nanti terlambat"ujarku sebelum hyung hyungku semakin berisik saja. Aku ingat benar bahwa setelahnya mereka berdua ribut membicarakan perihal cinta masa muda yang konyol dan aku menjadi salah satu tokoh utamanya.

Aku menunggu, di bangku kedua didekat jendela dibagian barat perpustakaan. Aku menunggumu, sebenarnya mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat hingga datang satu jam lebih awal. Kau datang tergesa gesa dengan peluh yang meluncur tak sabaran dari tepi pelipismu. Aku tersenyum.

"maaf aku telat"

"tidak apa apa kok"aku kembali mengulum senyum. _Aku tidak menunggu lama kok, hanya dua jam plus satu jam karena aku terlalu bersemangat_.

"aku tadi ada urusan sebentar"

 _Ya, dengan kekasihmu bukan?_

Aku membantumu mengerjakan makalah, bukan perihal sulit karena aku telah menghabiskan satu minggu penuh untuk mempelajari hal hal yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku ini. Tidak lama, kau hanya memberiku sedikit bagian. Bagian paling menyenangkannya, ketika kau memujiku karena usahaku.

"wow! Kau benar jurusan manajemen bisnis? Mana ada mahasiswa jurusan bisnis yang belajar ilmu arsitektur begini! Ini benar benar bagus! Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh hanya demi aku bukan?"kau bertanya, bentuk perhatian yang manis. Aku suka.

"tidak kok!"

"tidak ikut bimbingan kilat? Baca buku buku yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu?"tanyamu, aku menggeleng padahal hatiku berteriak teriak tak karuan!

' _Ya! Aku melakukannya!"_ … _"karena ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari diriku, dan untuk itu aku akan lakukan apapun"_

"yasudah ya, makasih"kau bicara seolah aku bohong, meski kenyataannya demikian, tetap saja itu berarti kau masih belum bisa percaya padaku. Untuk yang seterusnya, jangan ulangi lagi. Percayalah padaku.

* * *

 _About when you call my name_

 _I'll breaking you down to make that fragrance as mine_

* * *

Di satu waktu yang senggang, aku mengajakmu duduk di café dekat kampus. Kita bicara banyak hal, maksudku aku mendengarmu bicara banyak hal. Tentang proyekmu, skripsimu, temanmu, atau bahkan kekasihmu. Tentang rasa kopi yang kau pesan atau gerimis yang turun.

Suaramu begitu lembut dan manis, terdengar begitu nyaman seperti bisikan kehidupan dan desiran angin musim semi. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat, mendengarmu lebih keras, menyentuhmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin kau meneriakkan namaku seolah tak ada hari esok, mengeram dengan suara rendah, meraung…

"Jaehyun-ah! Kau tidak apa apa? kenapa melamun?"

"aniyo!"

Dan mendesahkan namaku dengan kencang.

* * *

 _While speaking about loneliness_

 _You brushed off my hand that tried to hug you_

 _With no reason to get resigned_

 _I'm in pain_

* * *

Aku berlari tergesa, kabur dari acara keluarga yang tak mungkin datang dua kali untuk 3-4 tahun kedepan. Biar, pasti ibuku mau mengerti. Aku mendengarmu dari ujung telepon, suaramu parau dan penuh sesegukan. Kau menangis dan setelahnya aku tak berpikir lagi, mengebaikan kakiku yang lecet dalam sepatu kulit yang kaku atau jas hitamku lusuh tak berbentuk. Aku ingin menemuimu, menenangkanmu.

Grep

"Jaehyun! Dia meninggalkanku…dia tidak menginginkanku…hiks"

Aku memelukmu, bukan dengan lembut,. Tapi dengan kasar, sekasar yang aku bisa. Aku ingin membawamu kembali dan menyadarkanmu. Menyakitimu dengan cara terbaik yang aku tahu.

"lihatlah kearahku...apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"tanyaku, kau menggumam dan berhenti menangis sejenak. masih terisak pelan namun bukan apa apa.

"Jaehyun-ah"

"kutanya apa kau tidak pernah melihatku?!"tanyaku lebih keras, kau memberontak dalam pelukanku, aku memelukmu lebih keras.

"Jaehyun-ah!"

"Tinggalkan dia dan lihatlah kearahku!"bentakku, kau diam. Aku merasa keterlaluan.

Aku membingkai wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku begitu kau terlihat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Lihat aku"pintaku

"Jae-"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat dibibirmu. Ya, pelakunya aku.

"Tapi-"

Kecupan ringan aku curi sekali lagi, setelahnya aku menatapmu lamat lamat. Dan kecupan yang lain datang, lebih intens, lebih dalam.

Imajinasiku menjadi kenyataan. Aku mendengarmu mendesah, menjerit dan meneriakkan namaku dengan keras. Tapi teriakan itu hanya emosimu, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku memang mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku. Tapi hatimu masih meneriakkan namanya. Tubuhmu tidak menolakku, karena kau masih menganggapku dia.

Aku ingin menangis.

Tapi tidak bisa.

Satu hal yang aku tahu, hari itu bulan masih bersinar.

Dan kau menolakku…

dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah aku tahu.

* * *

 _no longer after that, I looking for something exceptional_

 _I search the real of me who has left behind while I chasing affter you_

 _A love done alone must be parted by oneself_

* * *

Satu yang kuingat dari selebihnya malam itu. Aku meninggalkanmu dengan hanya berbalut selimut. Aku menghilang. Tapi dari sekian banyak waktu yang aku habiskan untuk melupankanmu, ada banyak waktu yang lain yang kugunakan untuk menyesali langkah langkahku.

Aku meninggalkanmu.

Lalu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Aku menutup mataku dan menyesal hampir setiap detiknya. Aku lari dari kenyataan ini. Namun kenyataan itu justru mengejarku dan memenjarakanku lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Aku mendengar suaramu dalam bayanganku. Aku mengingat saat kau terbaring dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah dan lengan yang membiru. Aku teringat saat aku meninggalkanmu tanpa mengunci pintu.

Aku merasa sialan. Ya! Jung Jaehyun menjadi sialan.

Minum, pergi ke club, mabuk, meniduri yeoja yeoja dan kembali pulang untuk menyesal. Lalu menyesal lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa kuingat selain wajah terlukamu malam itu. Kau menghantuiku sekali lagi. Dan perasaan ini…

...tidak menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

 _but…_

 _it is not about love again…_

 _it is about you_

* * *

Lima tahun…

Lima tahun itu jauh lebih lama dari yang dipikirkan. Aku menghabiskan 2 tahun sia sia untuk menjadi berandalan. 1 tahun rehabilitasi narkoba dan sisanya untuk menata hidupku sendiri.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan psikiaterku…

Setidaknya jika aku menjadi lebih baik,…

Kau akan sudi untuk melihatku…

Ya. Untuk melihatku...

Dan karena itu pula, aku berada disini sekarang. Dihadapan pintu cokelat yang dulu pernah kutinggalkan tanpa terkunci, dengan dirimu yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal dan bulan masih bersinar. Aku mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri untuk ini. Untuk melihat bahwa setidaknya kau masih ada disini, menjadi seorang arsitek seperti keinginanmu dan menantiku.

Fiuhh

Aku merapikan setelan jas hitam yang kukenakan. Menghela napas sekali lagi dan menarik tanganku perlahan menuju tombol warna putih gading disamping pintu.

Aku menarik napas dalam.

Tombolnya kutekan. Tiba tiba keringat dingin meluncur mulus dipelipisku dan kakiku gemetar.

 _Apakah kau masih tinggal disini?_

Glekk

Hening.

20 detik

50 detik

90 detik

Grep

"maaf/ maaf"

Aku tersenyum. Tidak bisa membayangkan yang lebih indah dari ini. Melihatmu berdiri dipintu, memelukku tiba tiba dan mengucapkan maaf. Bukan. Bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu. Tapi aku melihatmu mengenalku, menghargaiku, dan…

...menginginkanku. Lalu apalagi yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia?

"apa aku masih diterima?"tanyaku pelan

"lalu untuk siapa aku menunggu selama ini?"tanyamu balik. Aku tersenyum. Memelukmu lebih erat dan menarikmu masuk lalu mengunci pintu. Melihat perubahan pada dirimu yang sebenarnya tak cukup merubah apapun.

Kau tetap indah.

Aku suka rambutmu yang kini berwarna lebih terang. Serasi dengan pupil matamu yang kecoklatan. Serasi dengan kulitmu yang tak pucat. Serasi dengan senyummu yang menyenangkan.

"jangan memandangiku seperti itu"kau merajuk. Aku tertawa.

"lalu memangnya harus apa?"tanyaku balik. Kau merengut lucu dan aku menghampirimu untuk mendekapmu sekali lagi.

"ayo kita menikah"

Lalu setelahnya aku merasakan gerakan kepalamu samar samar didadaku. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"kalau begitu ayo kita beli cincin!"

"jadi kau belum membawa cincin?"aku mengangguk. Jujur, aku memang tak menyiapkannya. Tidak menyangka akan menemui kenyataan ini.

"dasar menyebalkan!"gerutumu sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Aku heran, berusaha mengejarmu.

"yak! Hei! Jangan marah begitu~"

* * *

I for It Was Love

presented by Caca

2-10-16

17:12

* * *

anyeong reader-nim. Caca comeback dengan ff berating tanpa penipuan….

Ff ini adalah jawaban dari kebingungan caca dengan permintaan kalian….

Caca bingung mau nulis apa...tapi ff ini dibuat spesial buat kalian yaaa! Disini kalian diminta untuk menebak tokoh 'kamu'!

Clue-nya: tokoh 'kamu' itu lebih pendek dari Jaehyun, rambutnya warnanya kek pupil matanya sendiri, badannya kecil (nggak juga sih) dan dia lumayan berisik juga cantik! Tapi clue yang paling utama~ dia itu payah dalam memasak! Member NCT lho ya! Bukan NCT dream tapi~

udah itu aja…

jawab ya~

yang berhasil jawab, reviewnya dan request nya bakal diterima...

mau request apa? sertakan pair dan huruf yang dipilih ya~

lanjutannya daffodil sedang dalam proses...khekhekhe

review terus yaaaaaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

_J for Just Intermezo (NCT in C.R.A.Z.Y)_

 _cuma selingan diantara kebingungan caca mau nulis apa dan tiba tiba muncul ini_

* * *

Pada suatu abad, hiduplah seorang tukang baso bernama abang Jaehyun. Dan pada suatu jam, menit, dan detik dia mau ngepel. Eh salah! Maksudnya ngapel.

Tok tok tok

Jaehyun: /ngetok pintu/

Markonah:/buka pintu/maaf bang saya nggak ada retjeh

Jaehyun:dasar bocah! Gue nih calon abang ipar! Dikatain gepeng lagi. Panggilin abang lu sono!

Markonah:oh ane kira gepeng yang biasanya

Jaehyun:UDAH SONO PANGGILIN!

Markonah:bang Terong! Dicariin nih!/tereak pake toa masjid/

Terong:siapa!/nggelinding ditangga/

#gubrak

Markonah:itu si kang baso

Terong:oh gue kirain bang suman

Markonah:/Markonah lenyap. berteleportasi ke rumah donghyuk/

Jaehyun:kagak disuruh masuk nih?/sok kalem/

Terong:kang baso! Masuk sono

Jaehyun:/masuk terus duduk/

Terong:sapa suruh lu duduk!

Jaehyun:/bediri/

Terong:udah duduk sono. Napa bediri? Bisulan lu?

Jaehyun:/gubrak#untungsayang/iye iye.

Terong:oh sampe lupa. Lu mau sesajen kembangnya seberapa?

Jaehyun:aelah lu beb. Masa pacar ndiri ditawarin sajen. Yaudah deh, kembangnya banyakin ya.

Terong: yaudah tunggu bentar bang/pegi ke dapur/

Jaehyun:/senyum kagak nahan/

Mas menang2(winwin) lewat.

M3:eh ada kang baso. Maap bang saya nggak ada duit buat bayar utang syomai(?)nya Sicheng.

Jaehyun:aelah lu dek-(pan gua tukang baso)

M3:nama saya M3 bang Mas Menang Menang bukan dek

Jaehyun:/sweatdrop/

M3:ada yang pesen syomai pa bang

Jaehyun:udah ah lu dek. Pegi sono. Ganggu orang aja

M3:yaudah/pegi/

PPAP~/ringtone hapenya Jaehyun/

Jaehyun: halo, selamat datang di indodesember, ada yang bisa saya palak?

 _excuse my charisma_!-(nyasar!)

 _Yeoboseyo! Ada Junhong gak disitu?! Kal-_ (salah fandom woy!)

 _Hyung! Sudah cukup! Daku sudah lelah lari dari kenyataan kalo ki-_ (?. Ini teh nugu? )

 _Halo? Ini kaefssi bukan? Saya mau pesan ayam bumbu emas dengan taburan berli-_ (woi gue tukang bakso!)

/telepon dibanting/

Sicheng lewat

Sicheng:eh ada kang syomai

Jaehyun:aelah lu gue tuh kang baso bukan kang syomai

Sicheng:oh kang baso selingkuhannya bang terong

Jaehyun:selingkuhan? Enak aje lu gue kan calon abang ipar bla bla bla

Sicheng:kan bang terong mau nikah sama madam suma~n kang soto pojokan yang kaya raya 127 turunan! Punya istri yang jumlahnya sama kek paku di _ikeak_ tuh lho~

Jaehyun:emang elu pernah ngitung paku di sono?

Sicheng:kagak/ngomong pake muka sok inosen/

Jaehyun:pegi sono cheng. Bikin baper aja lu

Sicheng:yaudah! Gue mau ngutang dlu ama bakso si depan/salto ke grobak bakso depan rumah/ ABANG BAKSO! ELU NYEMPLUNG KE SEPTI TANK MANA?!

Jaehyun:pan gue tukang baksonya!

Hansol:/lewat/eh ada kang syomai!

Jaehyun:/swaetdrop/ mami mertua ma suka gitu. Aku kan kang baso Bukan kang syomai

Johnny:/liat mami langsung nyamperin/ada apaan nih

Hansol:itu lo pih. Kang syomai pensiun jadi kang baso(?)

Johnny:Oooooo

Haechan:mami!JISUNG MAU MINUM KOPI SAJEN NYA KANG SYOMAI!/tereak dari dapur/

Hansol: Jangan! Ntar kamu kesurupan/nyamperin JISUNG/

Haechan:jangan dek/tarik gelas/

Jisung:pokoknya jie mau/tarik gelas/

Hansol:adek! Nanti kamu kesurupan

Haechan:minum susu sama mami aja sana (inget ini nggak? Ini hasil nyolong ide orang lho!)/dorong jie ke mami/

Hansol:ih apaan sih/dorong Jie/

Markonah:/muncul dari kepulan asap ninja/udah mih kasih aja

Johnny:udah mih kasih aja (inget ini nggak? Ini hasil nyolong ide orang lho!)(2)

Haechan:udah mih kasih aja (inget ini nggak? Ini hasil nyolong ide orang lho!)(3)/dorong Jie/

Terong:apaan sih/abis kekuburan nyari kembang/

Sicheng:udah mih kasih aja (inget ini nggak? Ini hasil nyolong ide orang lho!)(4)

Jaehyun:kok ribut ribut ada Thehun po?

Terong:udah mih kasih aja (inget ini nggak? Ini hasil nyolong ide orang lho!)(5)

Jaehyun:udah mih-

Hansol:mamih mamih siapaaa! lu lu ugha dasar kodok semua. Nyebelin. Kzl! Kzl! Klz!

Johnny:berarti mami nikah sama kodok dong?

Haechan:berarti mami punya anak kodok dong?

Jisung:berarti mami punya anak kodok dong?(2)

Sicheng:berarti mami punya anak kodok dong?(3)

Terong:berarti mami punya anak kodok dong?(127)

Lee Minhyung kembaran Markonah dateng mukul bang terong

Minhyung:woy! Abis dari 3 ntuh 4 bego!/treak pake toa masjid di telinga bang terong ampe terong berubah jadi ungu/

Jaehyun:berarti mami-

Hansol:APA LO MAMI MAMI! ELO SYAPA GUE?!

Haechan:nih Makan snickers/ngasih sepatu/

Hansol:mangnya napa?/makan sepatu yang dikasih haechan/

Jisung:Mami rese kalo lagi laper!

Hansol:UWAAAA! KELUAR SEMUA DARI RUMAH INI! YANG KAGAK KELUAR GUE SUNAT SAMPE ABIS!/tendang semua makhluk didapur keluar rumah/

Johnny:mami! Jangan minta aku meninggalkanmu!

Hansol:/tendang Johnny terus kunci pintu/kalian tidur dikandangnya monggu!

#salahfandom

M3:mami!/tereak dari kamar/bang terong dilamar jadi bini mudanya madam syuman! Kang soto pojokkan!

Hansol:Terong! Jan rebut gebetan mami!

Johnny:mih! Jadi selama ini mamih selingkuh

M3:mih! Kemaren papih jalan ke mall sama tante ten!

Hansol:Mati saja kau Johnny Seo!

Johnny:jan salah tompo Mih! Winwin! Uang jajanmu dipotong-

M3: maaf pih. Namaku Mas Menang Menang!

Jaehyun:APA!? JADI SELAMA INI KAU TELAH MENIPUKU, RHOMA?!

Yuta:ada pa'an nih rame-rame di luar? Pada mau syukuran ya? Ya udah. Pih, nanti unta mau nyabe. Jangan nglarang unta ya!~/Yuta terus melebur dengan ubur ubur/

Jaehyun:/nangis darah sambil makanin kembang 7rupa/ RHOMA! KAU TLAH MENIPUKU! AKAN KU JADIKAN KAU BAKSO TERONG KAU!/salto kepohon toge/

Mark:/dateng sambil gandeng tangan sooman/ maaf ya hyung hyung dan mamih sekalian, tapi bebeb sooman dah sama aku~/sambil nyium pipi sooman/

Sooman:iye~ ini dah tunangan/sambil nunjukin cincin tunangannya/

Semua: HAH!?/semuanya pingsan/

Mark:eh?! Kok malah pada tidur sich? Akukan mau minta restu ama mami hansol~T^T

Haechan:heh! Elu gak bakalan di restuin ama mamih!

Terong:KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH, RHOMA SARI GANDUM?! APAKAH KARENA AKU BUKAN COKLAT AKU TIDAK BISA BERSAMAMU?! AKU ITU VANILA!

Hansol:KENAPA?! APAKAH KARNA AKU BUKAN KACANG AKU TIDAK COCOK DENGANMU?!

Johny:KENAPA!? APAKAH KARENA AKU BUKANLAH BUNGKUS RHOMA SARI GANDUM AKU TIDAK BISA BERSAMA MU(?)

Ten:/ten muncul dari dalem tanah/eh para pemirsa kecantiqan sya, pada tau gak sich dek unta kemana? Dia mbolos dari latihan nyabe cyin~

Hansol:/tendang ten/pegi lu cyabhe thailand!

Sooman:p

Jisung:mih mih/nyamperin mamih/ ternyata keluarga kita penuh dengan sayuran ya! Ada terong, ada cabe, bahkan ada gandumnya segala~

.

.

.

"dan begitulah kisah cinta kakek" ucap seorang kakek yang usut punya usus ternyata Jaehyun tua yang sedang bercerita kepada cucunya Jeno, Jaemin a.k.a Nana dan Chenle a.k.a lele

Lele(cucu paling muda):kakek kakek! Terus akhirnya kakek nikah sama siapa?

Nana:iya kakek nikah sama siapa?(2)

Jeno(paling tua): iya kakek nikah sama siapa?(6)

Jaehyun:ehmmm.../narik jenglot yang ada di dagunya/ Siapa ya?

Jeno:terus nenek kita siapa?

Jaehyun:nah maka dari itu, sampai sekarangpun kakek tidak tahu

/gubrak!/

Akhirnya semua cucu jaehyun pingsan

Jaehyun:lho kok pada tidur? Kakek belum slese cerita...

End(dengan gajenya)

Jadi ternyata selama ini, Jaehyun adalah amoeba(?) dan setengah cacing planaria yang masih berdarah _hydra sp._

* * *

review ya! caca sedang bingung mau nulisnya gimana nih. abisnya konsepnya ada tapi bahasanya bingung mau gimana hehe. spoiler aja ya, caca mau ngasih kalian penokohan sesuai review! jadi review terbanyak bakal jadi pertmibanga otte! dan yang it was love itu sebenernya tokoh 'kamu'nya itu Yuta hehe. pas itu-pas nulisnya-caca kepikiran Yuta sih hehe. review yang banyak ya... _  
_

maaf cerita ini agak aneh

hehe

pyongg!


	5. Chapter 5

F for _Fortune Cookie_

* * *

 _Cerita kita bermula begitu awal, menggurat tanpa disadari pada garis takdir ditelapak tanganku juga tanganmu.  
_

 _kisah kita mengalir dalam lagu penantian dan syair syair pujangga._

 _Tapi diantara sekian juta bait yang klise, aku masih tetap disini..._

 _menanti takdir kita berlanjut sambil duduk termangu menatap sepi_

* * *

Ini adalah waktu sebelum langit sore semendung sekarang, saat itu langit begitu cerah dan berkilauan bintang bintangnya. Hari itu adalah hari ke 28 pada bulan Juli, festival kembang api masih digelar dan masih sangat ramai. Saat itu pukul 18:40 dan sangat banyak penjaja yang menawarkan makanan dan minuman untuk dijadikan bekal menonton kembang api yang akan disulut satu jam lagi.

Sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas dan ujian ujian baru akan dimulai di Osaka, seperti yang nantinya akan ditemui dua anak kecil yang kala itu mampu berlarian diantara kerumunan orang yang sibuk saling bergandengan dan berbelanja ini dan itu. Si kecil berlari mengejar yang lebih tua, mereka berlarian sepanjang jalan dan menyelinap dengan tubuh mungil mereka. Yang lebih tua duduk dibawah pohon yang jaraknya tak jauh dari pusat keramaian, napasnya berantakan begitu pula yukata mungilnya. Anak itu melepas geta (sandal kayu) yang dipakainya dan menyandarkan diri disusul anak yang lebih muda yang terlihat sama lelahnya.

"Yuta-chan~ Capek~"rengek anak yang lebih tua, ia bertindak begitu manja sambil berpura pura imut sekalipun ia cukup sadar bahwa ekspresinya tak akan mampu dilihat karena tempat itu terlalu remang.

"sama~ capek~"

"beli minum yuk!"

"ayo!"sahut Yuta cepat, sedari tadi ia memang belum membeli apapun meski Okaa-san nya memberi uang yang banyak hari ini. Yuta berlari dengan penuh semangat dengan diikuti temannya menuju sebuah mesin penjual minuman yang berada diseberang kerumunan. Yuta sudah berlari setengah jalan dan baru menyadari jika temannya tidak berada dibelakangnya lagi. Yuta mencari cari temannya dan menemukan temannya itu sedang berada disebuah stan kue kering yang lucu. Warnanya pink!

"Taeyongie?"panggil Yuta pada temannya yang tengah menatap sebuah akuarium besar berbentuk bulat yang dipenuhi kue kering berbentuk hati. Yuta mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Taeyong. Taeyong menoleh dan tersenyum kekanakan dengan raut muka yang masih agak bingung.

"ada apa?"Tanya Yuta bingung. Anak yang rambutnya dikuncir model _apple hair_ itu bertanya sambil menatap akuarium itu. Harusnya akuarium diisi ikan, bukan?

"itu isinya apa?"Tanya Taeyong sambil menunjuk kue kue berbentuk hati disana.

"tidak tahu!"sahut Yuta sambil menggeleng imut. Lalu tiba tiba seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik meja yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari kedua bocah tadi.

"ada apa, nak?"

"ano, obaa-san (sebutan untuk nenek dalam bahasa Jepang) itu apa ya?"Tanya Taeyong sambil menyentuh ujung akuarium aneh itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menerangkan apa kue dalam akuarium itu.

"itu adalah fortune cookie, isinya meramalkan keberuntungan kalian. Kalian mau coba?"

Taeyong dan Yuta mengernyit bingung dengan wajah kekanakan mereka yang polos, Yuta melirik kearah Taeyong yang nampak masih berpikir.

"halganya berapa, obaa-san?"Tanya Yuta

"tidak usah bayar, kalian mau? Obaa-san akan berikan satu gratis untuk masing masing dari kalian"

"apa benar benar bisa meramal? Apa isinya bagus?"Tanya Taeyong sambil menatap wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum gemas lalu menjawab dengan godaan yang terselip dalam nada bicaranya yang lembut.

"tergantung, terkadang isinya pun tidak seperti harapan kita, tapi fortune cookie lebih sering membantu kita lebih berharap pada yang baik"kata wanita itu. Taeyong berpikir sebentar lagi lalu berteriak keras.

"aku mau mencobanya, obaa-san!"Yuta yang berada disebelahnya langsung kebingungan, tadi anak yang disebelahnya begitu ragu ragu, lalu kenapa sekarang bisa sangat yakin begitu?

"nah, kau mau tidak?"Tanya wanita itu pada Yuta. Yuta mengangguk saja dan wanita itu kemudian menurunkan akuarium itu dan meminta Yuta juga Taeyong mengambil kue tersebut. Taeyong dan Yuta mati matian menekan kue itu agar pecah karena digigit pun tetap sulit dibuka. Yuta menyerah lebih dulu dengan wajah kecewa lalu diikuti Taeyong. Wanita itu mengembalikan aquarium berisi kue ketempat semula lalu mengambil sesuatu dari belakang meja.

Sebuah palu!

"kalau mau buka, kalian pakai palu, kue ini memang sangat keras!"ujar wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang kosong. Taeyong menyerahkan kuenya dan wanita itu dengan tangkasnya mendaratkan sebuah pukulan pada kue berbentuk hati itu sehingga pecah. Muncul sebuah kertas kecil dan kertas berbentuk hati warna biru yang hanya separuh. Taeyong mengambilnya dan berusaha mengeja kanji yang tertulis disana sementara Yuta menunggu kuenya terbuka.

"kamu dapat apa?"Tanya Yuta

"jangan pernah tinggalkan sesuatu yang berharga buatmu, dikertasnya tertulis begitu"ujar Taeyong sambil menatap kertas hatinya yang hanya separuh dengan raut kecewa. Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya tak mengerti sementara wanita tua yang berada disisi mereka hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kedua anak itu.

"aku tidak dapat hati yang utuh"keluh Taeyong, Yuta melirik kearah kuenya yang sudah pecah ditanah, ia berjongkok lalu mengambil benda merah jambu yang nampak terselip diantara serpihan kue itu lalu memberikannya pada Taeyong.

"ini untukmu saja!"ujar Yuta sambil tersenyum

"kenapa?"

"hati Taeyongie kan hanya ada setengah, telus kalau ditambah hatinya Yuta kan nanti hatinya utuh lagi"ujar Yuta sambil memasangkan kedua potong hati beda warna itu.

"terus Yuta-chan tidak dapat apapun?"

"hehe, kan Yuta cuma butuh minum sekalang, hatinya untuk Taeyongie saja"

"tapi jangan menyesal lho ya! Taeyongie tidak akan melepaskan hati Yuta-chan meski Yuta-chan memohon!"ujar yang lebih tua memperingatkan dengan nada posesifnya yang lucu.

"iya~ sekalang beli minum yuk, haus nih!"Yuta mengiyakan peringatan Taeyong tanpa memikirkan perasaannya kelak dimasa depan. Masa depan yang **akan** mereka janjikan untuk mereka hadapi bersama.

"yasudah, ayo!"

Dan setelahnya kedua anak itu pergi melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tujuan awal mereka, mereka tertawa begitu riang sambil sesekali saling menyenggol diantara candaan mereka yang begitu polos. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian kembali melayani pelanggan yang silih berganti memenuhi kedai kecilnya.

Terasa begitu manis, namun tidak ada yang pernah menyadari keberadaan kertas kecil yang melambai lambai dalam terpaan angin yang dingin diantara remah remah kue yang terinjak injak ditanah. Tak ada yang mengenalnya. Lalu kertas itu membuat ceritanya sendiri, tentang sajak pahit yang ia kandung. Yang sampai sore yang memendung dengan rintik rintik kecil air menubruk bumi tak sabaran ini terjalani. Sajak itu tak pernah terbaca…

Sajak yang menceritakan isi hati yang dikandung orang yang memilikinya, yang dengan bergandeng tangan melangkah pergi bersama takdir yang akhirnya ia temui nantinya

' _berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri''_

Kertas itu kini masih tersenyum dan senantiasa bercerita, ungu-biru langit ini memulas kiasan manis dari selembar kertas yang saat ini terongok dalam kenangan dan naungan bumi pertiwi. Bahkan ia tak pernah diingat atau dirasa dimiliki. Lalu kenangan itu berakhir, seiring kelamnya langit juli tahun inii. Tanpa bintang atau harapan, malam ini—dan malam yang telah lalu itu, berakhir.

.

.

.

ini adalah prequel dari Alphabet (chapter 1) ya gurls! kalo Alphabet itu ceritanya kan bulan desember sebelum libur musim dingin plus kenaikan kelas, nah kalo Fortune Cookie ini bulan Juli, pas hanabi no matsuri (festival kembang api) di Osaka, di kuil Tenmangu dideket sungai. Festival ini dimulai pukul 19:30 sampai 21:00.

author note nya, review juseyo!

caca nggak tahu mau ngomong apa disini, tapi buat reader nim yang setia, makasih ya! ini adalah Taeyu seperti pesanan beberapa orang, drabble yang bercerita tentang anak anak kecil dan perasaan tak menentu dan takdir yang menanti dihadapan mereka. disini uke! Yuta ya!


	6. Chapter 6

S for Samael

* * *

 _Aku membawa kehancuran bagi cahaya_

 _Akulah yang menceritakan takdir tanpa belas asih_

 _Aku pula yang menyumpah serapah Dia yang mencipta_

 _Dan akulah,..._

 _yang akan menghancurkannya_

* * *

Hi, aku akan bercerita kepada kalian hari ini. Menyambut dengan senyuman paling hangat dan menyapa mimpi mimpi kalian yang sering terabaikan disudut sudut pikiran dan berakhir bersarang pada kantung pembuangan di ulu hati yang menyesakkan. Faktanya saja aku memahami segala hal tentang cita-cinta hingga ke seluruh akar akar pendorong peradaban dan adat manusia yang kadang jadi semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku hidup dimasa yang tak pernah kalian capai, saat aku bercerita pasti kalian sudah hidup berdampingan dengan cacing cacing kusut dikuburan kkk.

Usiaku delapanbelas saat aku memulai ceritaku, harusnya tulisanku sudah cukup berbobot dan dapat dipertimbangkan untuk majalah atau koran.

Hari itu, 12 Februari di tahun yang tidak boleh disebutkan. Aku pergi ke laboratorium untuk ikut ujian akhirku supaya aku bisa segera ditugaskan ke salah satu distrik dan hidup selayaknya manusia dewasa. Hujan turun dan aku terpaksanya naik kendaraan umum karena mobilku sedang dibengkel. Aku mengenakan setelan jas dengan tatanan yang diperpadukan dengan rambut gaya terkeren dan sepatu kulit mengkilat.

Bumi sepertinya sedih sekali hari ini karena tampaknya tak ada satupun bagiannya yang dapat dipijak tanpa merusak sepatuku. Aku menghela napas ketika sarapanku—sekali lagi harus berakhir ditempat sampah. Maaf ya, sekalipun aku sempat mengoles roti dengan selai lalu memanggangnya, aku sering tak sempat mengangkatnya. Well, gosong adalah resiko—yang kuterima setiap hari sebagai menu utama sarapan.

Aku harus berdesakan di halte bus dan terjamin telat sampai tujuan mengingat berapa jumlah bus yang tak dapat kumasuki. Ini adalah bus ke 4 dan akhirnya aku bisa masuk sekalipun berdesakan. Hariku benar benar buruk dan kebetulan sekali sepatuku benar benar rusak karena hujan juga jas yang kuseterika rapi rapi harus berakhir mengenaskan. Untung saja aku tidak punya senyum—atau ekspresi yang lain. Jadi tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun. Aku tidak punya sesuatu yang patut disembunyikan—hanya cukup pantas dihancurkan saja.

 _Please forgive my evil sins_

 _Do you know that? You know that?_

 _Please give me courage, love and wisdom_

 _For me (give) some light_

 _So that I may be able to breathe_

 _So that I may depend on something and live on_

 _Please keep me away from that down_

 _For me (give) some light_

Aku terkekeh, lagu yang diputar di bus begitu menghinaku. Memangnya aku punya Tuhan untuk berdoa? Untuk meminta pengampunan?

Sialnya aku tidak, tidak percaya, tidak peduli, tidak suka.

Tuhan, jika memang benar ada, harusnya ia tidak membuatku hidup begini. Tidak memaksaku berkemungkinan besar gagal dalam ujuian akhir atau merebut segala jenis kebahagiaanku dari muka bumi~

"maaf"

Murahan sekali...

Ceritaku bertemu dengan manusia satu ini murahan sekali. Didalam bus yang oenuh sesak, dengan backsong yang menghinaku dan tubuh yang suka tidak suka harus berhimpitan.

Lima halte sebelum tujuanku kuraih, kami berhadapan dan saling menatap kearah jendela yang berlawanan.

Empat halte sebelum tujuanku kuraih, kepalamu terbentur dengan dadaku tapi segera saja kau menarik kepalamu yang cantik itu. Kepalamu cantik? Iya, anggap saja aku gila. Kepala dengan tatanan sempurna itu cantik.

Tiga halte sebelum tujuanku kuraih, kepalamu terbentur lagi, aku menahan kepalamu untuk tetap disana. Salahkan tanganku yang menggila diluar kendali. Rambutmu halus, dan aku begitu senang bisa menyentuhnya—tanpa penolakan—sampai dadaku seperti melonjak lonjak tak keruan dan seperti mau meledak saja.

Dua halte sebelum tujuanku kuraih, goncangan yang lebih keras membuatku mengencangkan dekapanku dan berpegangan lebih erat pada tiang disebelahku. Wajahmu kau angkat sedikit untuk memperhatikanku, aku tersenyum dan wajahmu memerah malu.

Aku suka.

Halte terakhir sebelum tujuanku kuraih—ah bukan, bahkan halte ini tak pernah kuraih. Bus yang kutumpangi tertabrak truk kontainer pengangkut bensin yang pengemudinya setengah mabuk.

Miris.

Pertama kalinya aku bersyukur dan hampir mau mengakui Tuhan. Atau mungkin Tuhan itu tidak pernah ada, jikapun ada, ia tidak adil padaku. Aku merasa ditipu, dihianati, disakiti.

Tolong.

Sekali ini saja, jangan buat seseorang yang berharga buatku pergi.

Bodohnya aku meminta, ini hanya sia sia. Ini semua sia sia, tak berarti dan bahkan lebih singkat daripada mimpi mimpi kalian. Aku punya mimpi, menemui seseorang itu sekali lagi dan mengatakan aku akan menikahinya nanti, jika ia percaya adanya surga dan neraka. Aku akan menikahinya dineraka dan menyeretnya kedalam penderitaan bersamaku karena aku tidak percaya Tuhan—dan masuk neraka—lalu sekali itu—di hari pernikahanku—aku akan bersyukur dan memuji Tuhan jika ia benar benar ada.

15 Februari ditahun yang sama. Aku terbangun disebuah kamar serba putih dengan selang infus dan seperangkat alat penunjang kehidupan. Sial! Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan valentine. Luka bakar parah dan patah tulang. Itu sudah bukan diagnosa. Rasanya sakit tapi hambar, ada sakit yang lain yang bukan sakit fisik dan amat sangat menyakitkan. Luka ini milikku dan aku menggenggamnya hingga surat ini terbaca. Kilasan dari kenyataan yang menimpaku dalam satu hari yang tak pernah kurencanakan.

Hari yang harusnya menjadi hari baik dan bahagia. Yang harusnya bisa kucerotakan kepada cucu cucuku yang malang lalu kepada cicit cicitku dan seluruh generasiku tentang romansa yang aku alami.

Usiaku delapanbelas saat aku mengumpat Tuhan dan menangis karena-Nya karena kebahagiaan yang sering orang orang bicarakan tak pernah sampai padaku. Tuhan itu penipu ulung yang menciptakan dunia dalam enam hari dan meninggalkannya dihari ketujuh saat senin pagi muncul.

Aku duduk dan menyapa impian kalian yang pernah pudar itu, semoga tidak semakin pudar karenaku.

Delapan tahun sembilan bulan dari tahun yang tak pernah disebutkan. Aku hidup lebih baik dengan kenangan itu. Luka luka yang diajarkan padaku membawaku kepada ketidakpercayaan pada keberuntungan yang memaksaku bekerja lebih keras sambil menebak nebak takdir untuk lebih berhati hati. Tuhan sedang bermain catur raksasa dengan bidak hitam putih yang tidak secara langsung ia mainkan. Manusia membawa bidak hitamnya maju selangkah. Menggerakkan kakinya yang penuh dosa ketanah putih kepemilikan surga.

Dan aku adalah penodanya, yang dipenuhi kesakitan ini adalah penoda. Aku membawa kudaku selangkah lebih maju. Lalu mengakhirinya, benteng mereka kumakan habis dan tinggal sanga Raja sendiri dengan pion pion kecil tak berguna. Tinggal selangkah.

Skak Mat.

Entah siapa yang mati.

Oh! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

Aku, Johnny Seo...

Menyapamu dan mimpimu yang tersudut dan terbaikan.

Membangkitkan jiwa pemberontak pada ketidakadilan.

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menjemputnya dan membawanya kedalam istanaku yang penuh noda hitam. Membawanya menaiki altar paling indah dipernikahan kami yang sama hitamnya.

Aku akan mengajakmu jatuh.

Aku Johnny Seo,...

Membuang sumpahku dan tetap menjadi iblis dan bukannya manusia lagi. Selamanya.

Aku akan menjemputmu, segera...

Tunggu aku _._

* * *

Fin

* * *

Caca Is Back Gurls!

Mian Caca lama nggak update soalnya lagi Penilaian Akhir Semester, tumben aja ini sempet bikin. Dan sekalinya bikin Caca malah mau bikin tebakan.

Couplenya Johnny siapa ya?

Terus pada paham sama cerita ini nggak?

Johnny itu apa? Kok bisa begitu?

Caca akan jawab di chapter berikutnya. Chapter berikutnya dipublish kalo ini reviewnya udah lima! Ngomong ngomong ini oneshot oke, jadi nggak ada lanjutannya—keknya gitu. Caca kan suka php

Pilihan Jawaban buat nebak Couplenya Johnny:

a. Hansol

b. Chittapon (Ten)

c. Yuta

d. Taeyong

e. Doyoung

f. Mark (?)

g. Reader-nim (tolong sebut nama)

h. Caca

i. OC

j. Lee Sooman

Jawabannya pasti H/plakk/

Tapi nggak tahu juga ya...

Coba tebak dulu, ntar Caca comeback cepet deh kalo reviewnya banyak.

pyongg!


	7. Chapter 7

L for Light

* * *

 _Aku akan menjadi cahaya dalam gelap malammu, memberikan kehangatan dan menggantikan keindahan lampu lampu kota juga gemintang. Memanja inderamu dan memelukmu hangat_

* * *

Lembar demi lembar kertas telah disibak dan kata kata pucat juga deretan huruf mati berjajar, menunggu waktu untuk lebih ditelusur, disimak dan dijamah oleh pikir. Baris baris telah dilewati dalam hening dan sesosok manusia berakhir terbaring dengan mata terpejamnya yang damai. Tidak, ia tidak mati, hanya sedang tertidur lelap karena lelah. Wajah manisnya terkena bias bias cahaya lampu yang temaram, mungkin sebentar lagi mati. Pada hidungnya yang mungil, bertengger kacamata bulat manis dengan lensa bening yang setengah memantulkan sinar lampu yang kini tiba tiba padam. Tak apa, rembulan memancarkan sinarnya begitu lembut menembus kaca kaca raksasa disisi ruangan. Gelap? Entahlah. Mungkin tidak akan datang.

Senyum seorang pemuda berparas tampan melengkung tipis penuh paham dan kasih sayang. Ia—pemuda tampan itu—melangkah pelan menuju meja kayu ditengah ruangan yang dipenuhi buku buku tebal. Ia tidak panik, tidak pula gusar. Lampu kehabisan tenaga memang sudah umum disini karena lampu lampu dirumah ini sudah bertahan lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Membingungkan? Ya memang tulisan ini membingungkan macam hubungan kompleks dua insan yang telah disebut diatas. Mereka, seolah tengah terhubung oleh benang merah tak kasat mata, saling menyalurkan gelenyar hangat melalui tautan jemari yang dimulai oleh si tampan. Si manis mengucek matanya karena terusik, melirik kearah jemarinya yang hangat kemudian memandang lurus kedepan.

"hei"

Si manis terlonjak, lampu terakhir dirumah ini telah padam. Raut wajahnya yang terkejut tertutup kegelapan, matanya yang berlinang terselimuti gulita.

"ijinkan aku untuk mengenalmu kali ini, ijinkan aku tidak berbuat konyol lagi, ijinkan aku mengganti lampu-lampu ini dan menciptakan kehangatan yang lain"

Si manis terdiam, detakan jantungnya yang kurang ajar tak mau melunak. Ia berpikir.

"lampu terakhir dirumah ini sudah mati"si manis berujar pelan, Taeyong mencelos, hatinya seperti ditusuk duri dan jarum.

"tentu saja, apabila sesuatu telah mati, sesuatu itu tidaklah berakhir, ia hanya menunggu dihidupkan kembali, awal yang baru, yang lebih bersinar dan putih"

"cahaya terakhir dirumah ini telah padam"si manis menunduk dalam, Taeyong memberanikan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi kekasih atau apanya itu.

"masih ada cahaya yang lain dimatamu"

"sinar terakhir dirumah ini telah sirna"dan kali ini Taeyong menghela napasnya yang berat seberat beban dihatinya

"percayalah padaku kita akan menghidupkannya lagi"pemuda itu berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan pujaan hati yang telah ia sia siakan dengan janji konyolnya yang bodoh. Janji konyol yang ia mulai sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback On** (when he was fourteen, ten years ago)

 _Taeyong berdiri jauh dari kerumunan orang yang merubung jasad kedua orang tuanya yang hendak dikebumikan. Wajah tenang keduanya terlihat pucat dan pias, biasanya akan ada bulir keringat karena kerja keras yang meluncur perlahan dikening dan pelipisnya. Namun hari ini, dihari yang tidak akan terulang. Kening mereka bersih dan pelipisnya mengkilat, ada sedikit keriput namun tidak mengganggu di wajah peruh baya mereka. Keduanya orang baik dan senang berderma. Ada ribuan pelayat yang datang,suasananya haru dan sendu. Tetapi bumi seolah begitu bahagia hingga begitu terang dan bersinar. Ada apakah gerangan?_

 _Taeyong berdiri duaratus meter dari perkuburan dan payung payung hitam mengembangkan duka. Taeyong tidak terlihat berduka, ia memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan kematian._

 _Mati?_

 _Sesaat saja, kemudian hidup lagi. Entah neraka atau surga, yang penting hidup lagi._

 _Taeyong masih berdiri dengan payungnya dan kacamata hitam supaya sedikit yang sadar ialah Lee putra yang tak mau mendekat keperkuburan orang tuanya. Taeyong menatap sepatunya sendiri lalu mengetuk-ngetukkannya ketanah._

" _hei! Kau tidak mendekat?"_

 _Taeyong menoleh._

' _ **iakah malaikat? Yang akan menjemputku pada kematian? Kenapa ia datang sekarang? Akahkah ia benar malaikat? Malaikat mana yang memiliki wajah bingung dan keheranan semanis ini?'**_

" _kau tidak apa apa?"tanya 'malaikat' itu. Tangannya melambai lambai didepan wajah Taeyong._

" _a-aku?"_

" _tentu saja kau?"_

" _bukan, tidak apa apa, aku...baik baik saja"_

" _oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak mendekat?"_

" _i-itu, aku, keramaian, anak anak dan dunia luar itu musuh. Kau tahu?"_

" _ooh, nama-"_

" _ayo tinggal denganku! Kita akan bicara saat semua lampu dirumahku mati!"_

" _aku? Maksudmu? Kita? Hei! Kita bahkan belum saling mengenal!"serunya. Taeyong manatap wajah 'malaikat' yang ternyata 'lebih manusiawi' dari yang dia pikirkan._

" _hei! Ayo kembali ke panti! Matron bisa marah nanti"seru sebuah suara pada 'malaikat' yang ternyata memang 'manusia' itu. Anak itu datang sambil berlari dan menunjuk sebuah bis panti yang Taeyong kenali._

" _tidak! Dia tidak akan kembali! Dia akan denganku!"seru Taeyong tidak senang kepada orang itu._

" _memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya saja!"_

" _aku Lee Taeyong! Keluargaku yang mendanai panti asuhanmu itu! Kau pikir aku ini siapa?"_

" _..."anak itu bungkam. Taeyong menyeret '_ _ **malaikat'nya**_ _pulang, memasuki mobil dan mengabaikan semua rontaan dari..._

 **Flashback Off**

"aku sudah duapuluhempat dan aku sudah dapat berpikir jernih untuk tidak mengulangi hal hal konyol itu lagi"

*sigh*

"aku sudah duapuluhempat dan aku sadar bahwa lampu lampu ini menjadi saksi. Bodohnya aku yang sepuluh tahun lalu. Membiarkanmu sendirian. Berpapasan denganku, menemani tidurku dan memberiku sarapan tapi tak pernah kusapa, tak pernah kutahu namanya, tak pernah kupandang wajahnya sekalipun aku merasa bergetar tiapkali berada disisinya. Sudah sepuluh tahun dan aku ingin-"

"ssst"

"hm?"Taeyong mengernyit, berusaha mendalami kilau mata yang terkena pantulan cahya rembulan biru itu. Jari telunjuk kurus menyentuh bibir Taeyong. Samar terlihat gerakan kepala menggeleng dari malaikat Taeyong.

"namamu?"

"Lee Taeyong, dan kau?"

"entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Kau tidak menanyakan dan membutuhkannya. Kupikir itu tidaklah penting"

Hening sesaat

"baiklah, lalu apa kau mau menyalakan lampu lampu ini denganku?"

"beri aku nama! Untuk kuingat"

"aku?"

"ya! Beri aku nama!"

Taeyong berpikir lama dalam keheningan. Dan ketika dingin hendak menghinggapi, Taeyong berkata...

"baiklah. Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Namamu Nakamoto Yuta"

"Yuta? Nama yang indah! Apa yang harus kubayar untuk nama itu?"

"tinggallah...

"...disini selamanya"

Kemudian lampu-lampu itu menyala.

Fin

L for Light

By Caca

Has been complete

Caca is Back Gurls!

Miss me? Pastilah! Pasti pada kangen sama saia. Caca kan ngangenin, ngegemesin dan butuh civok cinta dari readernim dalam bentuk review hahahahah

Nah setelah kembali, caca akan menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai SAMAEL yeay

SAMAEL itu adalah malaikat yang terjatuh (fallen angel) salah satu dari tujuh bangsawan neraka.

Nah disini my Johnny yang akhirnya debut di NCT 127 (udah liat limitless, limitless kek cinta saia ke abang Johnny*plakk) itu adalah seorang manusia, dan ketika kita baca cerita ini, Johnny nya ajha belom lahir! Ekstrim? Ya memang Caca ekstrim.

Johnny ngirim surat dari masa depan ke masa kita alias masa lalu supaya kita tahu tentang kisah cintanya yang suram. Supaya kita bisa menundanya atau seenggaknya bikin dia nggak ketemu doinya atau malah bikin Johnny nggak lahir sekalian!

Johnny pada masa itu kan dia bilang bakal ngehancurin 'Tuhan' dan memberontak pada 'Tuhan' itu maksudnya selain dia nggak mau ngakuin 'Tuhan" gegara Tuhan nggak adil sama dia, itu karena Johnny emang dilahirin dikeluarga yang percaya 'Tuhan' kasarnya sih ATHEIS

Johnny kehilangan ortu dan seluruh keluarganya gegara bencana dan bencana itu kalau dibahasa kasarkan akan menjadi 'tangan Tuhan' misal "Tangan Tuhan merenggut jiwa saudaraku" itu artinya Tuhan udah ngambil a.k.a ngebunuh sodara elu.

Johnny disebut kek iblis soalnya dia yang udah menghina Tuhan dari bayi dibikin lebih marah sama Tuhan. Terus akhirnya dia ngebenci Tuhan makin parah padahal dia udah mau tobat pas ngeliat si doi tapi Tuhan ngambil doinya cepet banget. Terus akhirnya Johnny ambil kesepakatan sama SAMAEL, si fallen angel buat bikin Johnny itu bagian dari neraka. Supaya Johnny bisa ngambil doinya dan ngebawa doi yang amat ia cintai itu sama sama bareng dia selamanya—dineraka! Gitu! SO SWEET~

Dan kepada pemenang saya ucapkan selamat!

Eh. Jawaban benernya aja belom dikasih. Jawaban yang bener adalah...

Jeng jeng jeng

SESUAI IMAJINASI KALIAN! ITU BENER SEMUA!

Yaahhh nggak seru...yaudah kalo nggak seru, pake imajinasi Caca aja

Jawabannya adalah...

/suara genderang/

Saya sendiri yeay eh maksudnya Ji Hansol! Yeay!

Jadi yang jawab A

Pasti bener. SELAMAT YA! BURUAN REQUEST LAGI, ntar saia kabulkan!

Ini saia update selain dikarenakan review sudah lebih dari lima, saia juga udah bosen nunggu review nambah. Caca mau UN nih! Doain ya, kalo nilainya bagus, Caca langsung comeback deh! Buat bagi civok satu satu ke kalian semua. Nggak juga sih. Ntar pada kesenengan. Intinya tolong doain ya! Caca cinta kalian.

CHAPTER KALI INI MENUNGGU 8 REVIEW YA~

Kalo udah lebih dari 8, CACA COMEBACK!

Tebakan CHAPTER ini...

Apakah chapter ini adalah bagian dari chapter 1 dan chapter 5?

Jika iya, sebut alasannya. Soalnya saia juga bingung. Kalo nyambung, nyambung dimananya?

Yaudah ya...

Doa'in saya lolos UJI NYALI dengan nilai bagus. AMIEN

Pyong!


	8. Chapter 8

K for Kecil

By caca

* * *

 _Kita adalah pasangan paling serasi. Aku yang tidak bisa memberimu alasan untuk membuatmu mengerti dan kau yang tidak bisa memberiku alasan untuk membuatku pergi -anonimous-_

* * *

Doyoung sudah muak. Sudah hampir dua minggu seekor babi mengikutinya, memang bukan babi yang sebenarnya sih, hanya kiasan untuk si mantan babi yang kini menjadi pangeran luar biasa tampan dan punya banyak penggemar. Doyoung bukan salah satunya, mungkin.

Hari ini tanggal duapuluhdelapan bulan kedua dari belakang. Urutan tahun yang menunjuk angka duapuluh satu untuk namja manis bermata kelinci yang lucu satu ini. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, duapertiga gadis di universitas ini sudah menyerah karena kalah menggemaskan, tapi dari postur tubuh dan sikap, sembilanpuluhsembilan persen perempuan dan namja berstatus uke menang. Doyoung itu tingginya 181 cm dan dengan postur yang demikian harusnya ia bisa menjadi seme. Yah, mungkin takdir. Ia berstatus uke.

Doyoung menghabiskan harinya kali ini ditaman belakang yang sepi demi kabur dari namja sialan bermarga Jung yang setiap hari menjadi buntut dari punggung dan bokong tanpa ekor si kelinci. Namja Jung itu berusia setahun-duatahun lebih muda dari Doyoung dan sikapnya mirip anak yang tidak lulus dari TK. Kekanakan dan tidak punya etika. Sialnya, yang begitu saja bisa punya banyak penggemar. Doyoung bukan salah satunya, setidaknya sampai detik ini.

Doyoung membuka novel yang ia colong dari kamar sepupunya. Hansol. Novel itu bersampul kertas berwarna kecoklatan. Novel sastra Korea zaman dulu. Baunya benar benar apak dan warna kertasnya sudah lusuh kekuningan dimakan waktu. Tulisannya pun tidak Doyoung mengerti. Apa sekolah dijurusan sastra korea sebegitu rumitnya? Entahlah, Doyoung tidak tahu.

Doyoung baru hendak menurunkan novel itu dari wajahnya, namun, sebuah senyum konyol membuatnya menangguhkan rencana yang telah ia pikir secara tidak matang. Doyoung merasakan aura aura tidak menyenangkan berpindah dari depan wajahnya kesamping tubuhnya yang tinggi. Si Jung Babi itu juga tinggi, lebih tinggi malah, hanya saja wajahnya yang konyol itu membuatnya terlihat lebih awet muda. Mungkin dia sering minum formalin. Banyak minum formalin saja banyak penggemarnya. Sayangnya Doyoung yang manis malah bukan salah satu diantaranya, setidaknya bukan sekarang. Doyoung masih cukup waras untuk tidak memuji wajah hasil awetan formalin.

Hampir duapuluh menit Doyoung menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Semoga saja teknik nuklir tidak menggunakan huruf huruf semacam ini. Jika iya mungkin Doyoung akan bunuh diri saja. Doyoung mengintip dari balik bukunya eh buku colongannya. Jaehyun masih disana, dengan senyum yang sama seperti bermenit menit yang lalu. Apa anak itu tidak lelah? Tentu tidak. Senyum itu adalah ekspresi permanen dan hanya lolongan emaknya saja yang mampu menggoyahkan ekspresi itu.

"ish! Bisa minggir tidak sih! Bosan aku lihat kamu!"keluh Doyoung yang emosinya sudah meledak di ubun ubun. Jaehyun ganti memasang wajah o'on.

"sesering itukah hyung ngeliatin aku sampai sampai jadi bosan"

"enggak gitu juga! Aku udah eneg lihat kamu sekalipun cuma sedetik!"

"takut terpesona ya~ makanya nggak mau lihatin aku lama lama"

"dasar narsis! Minggir sana! Syuh~syuh"usir Doyoung dengan tidak berperikebabian. Jaehyun merengut kemudian malah mengusakkan kepala pirangnya keperut Doyoung seperti bayi kecil. Doyoung mendorong kepala Jaehyun dengan kesal. Sebenarnya sih, terkejut.

"menyebalkan! Kenapa mengikutiku terus sih! Aku bukan induk ayam yang harus mengurusi anak ayam sialan sebangsa dirimu!"bentak Doyoung kasar, tapi Jaehyun malah memeluk perut Doyoung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Manja dan manis.

"minggir! Jangan menempeliku terus! Menempel saja pada Yuta, Ten atau siapalah itu! Mereka bisa bersikap manis padamu-"

"jadi kamu memperhatikanku hyung? Menyesal tidak bisa memperlakukanku dengan manis?"suara Jaehyun yang berat memotong rontaan berisik Doyoung. Sekarang hanya hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

"hyung, kenapa kau menolakku?"tanya Jaehyun pelan. Semilir angin menerpa pipi tirus Doyoung, serasa kabut es yang membekukan menggapai dirinya dan merengkuhnya dalam.

"aku... hanya ingin... aku... mau kau bersama seseorang yang layak"jawab Doyoung. Angin dingin itu menerpa wajah kelincinya lebih keras. Seperti tamparan ribuan jarum yang mempertegas ketidaklayakan Doyoung. Tidak ada satupun kedipan mata tergerak, hanya arak arakan awan mendung yang datang beramai ramai dengan wajah suramnya.

Hening.

"yang manis, cantik, lemah lembut, dekat dengan anak anak sepertimu, disenangi banyak orang, cerdas...(helaan napas)...yang kecil juga halus. Yang dapat diselimuti hanya dengan pelukanmu. Bukan yang seperi a-"

"tapi aku maunya denganmu, hyung"kata Jaehyun sambil melepas pelukannya dan beralih memaku matanya kepada Doyoung.

"aku tidak mau mereka yang kecil, ringkih, lembut atau apapun itu. Aku tidak mau"

"kenapa?"tanya Doyoung. Matanya terlihat kosong.

"karena aku tidak mau meremukkan mereka dengan pelukanku. Aku tidak mau mereka remuk"kata Jaehyun kemudian membimbing Doyoung kepelukannya. Doyoung merasa kehangatan memecah perlahan dan merambati hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia cukup tersinggung dengan kata kata Jaehyun tapi selebihnya perasaan bahagia bergerilya didadanya. Doyoung tidak bisa mengerti. Tapi Jaehyun juga tidak pernah memintanya mengerti terhadap sesuatu. Ia hanya selalu memintanya menjalani sesuatu. Tanpa alasan. Karena seperti yang terjadi diatas. Jaehyun tidak pernah punya alasan yang pantas.

Dengan Jaehyun yang tidak punya alasan begini. Yang kurang disini dan disitu. Yang konyol dan bodoh. Juga yang aneh ini, mungkin Doyoung akan suka padanya. Tidak suka seperti yang kalian pikirkan, mungkin suka yang seperti eum...

Entahlah...

Intinya...

Sampai detik ini, Doyoung bukanlah salah satu fan bodoh yang menggilai Jaehyun karena kesempurnaannya.

 _Dia mungkin hanyalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Jaehyun karena dia adalah Jaehyun. Yang payah dalam membuat alasan._

Sampai detik ini pula, Doyoung tidak termasuk salah satu penggemar Jaehyun. Sampai selamanya mungkin akan begitu.

Fin

K for Kecil

By caca

Has been complete

18:51


	9. Chapter 9

P for Pemakaman

By Caca

Karena sedalam apapun hati ini kugali, kau tidak akan pernah terkubur didalamnya.

* * *

Ketika seseorang telah mati, akan ada peti yang siap membungkusnya agar tak ada cacing yang menggeliat ditelinga.

* * *

Mark menatap namja dihadapannya datar, ia cukup lelah dengan kegiatan -mari-mengganggu-hidup-Mark- yang dilakukan oleh makhluk dihadapannya.

"apalagi?"tanya Mark acuh

"aku membawakanmu bekal"dan Mark hanya menghela napas lelah, manusia dihadapannya terlalu kukuh.

"kau melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, sudah kubilang padamu jika usahamu selama ini sia sia. Sedalam apapun lubang yang kau gali dalam hatimu, aku tidak akan pernah terkubur didalamnya!"kata Mark dengan intonasi yang tidak bersahabat. Makhluk didepannya hanya tersenyum miris.

"begini saja, akan kubuat kau suka padaku dan sampai nanti kau suka padaku, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu barang secuil kuku"si anak manis mengambil penawaran"deal?"

Mark memandang remeh tangan yang disodorkan padanya untuk dijabat"deal"sahut Mark pada akhirnya tanpa menjabat tangan itu kemudian berlalu...dan berbalik

"namamu siapa, anak aneh?"tanya Mark pada anak itu, dasinya sih dasi adik kelas, tapi namanya?

"Lee Donghyuck"jawab anak itu cepat sambil mengukir senyum super manis. Mark mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berbalik lalu pergi, meninggalkan Donghyuck yang berdetak detak tak karuan pada posisi awal dengan kotak bekal yang jatuh.

* * *

Ketika seseorang telah mati, ia akan ditandu dalam peti untuk dikebumikan. Ditandu oleh barisan pengangkut yang kokoh dan bergerak perlahan menuju pembaringan.

* * *

"baiklah, kalian sudah dengar pembicaraan markhyuck tadi bukan? Sebagai shippers yang baik kita harus jadi mak comblang dan melancarkan hubungan mereka!"seru seorang gadis dan gerombolannya di balik semak. Matanya berapi api dan penuh semangat membara, hidungnya menahan darah yang hendak mengalir dengan derasnya, begitupula gerombolannya, tak beda jauh. Lalu bisik bisik yang ramai pun datang.

Donghyuck merengut diatas kasur, memikirkan cara untuk mengubur kakak kelas tampan bernama Mark Lee ke dalam hatinya. Mark sudah mau berbaring pada peti mati yang akan menuju pembaringannya dan sebaris pasukan pengantar sudah siap membantu, tetapi keyakinan Donghyuck masih setengah. Apa hatinya cukup luas untuk Mark? Untuk barisan pengantar? Atau untuk dirinya sendiri yang akan menangis bahagia bila nantinya Mark sudah tenggelam dalam hatinya? Entahlah! Donghyuck sudah capai tersenyum memikirkan ini semua. Pokoknya, Mark Lee, silakan berhati hati, karena Lee Donghyuck bisa jadi lebih mengerikan dari yang siapapun kira, hahahaha, ups!

* * *

Akan tetapi, barisan itu tidak cukup kokoh menerima badai, melewati ribuan jarum kerikil, melewati kobaran api. Maka satu persatu penandu pergi, meninggalkan pada akhirnya seseorang itu sendiri, untuk memanggul beban sedemikian berat dari peti batu yang akan membumi pada hati

* * *

Donghyuck menatap para pengikutnya yang putus asa, ada kilatan sendu pada mata mata sayu itu, hidung yang memerah menahan tangis dan air mata yang merembes perlahan. Gadis gadis ini hebat, mereka telah berjuang sedemikian rupa melawan anti-shipper MarkHyuck yang jumlahnya sejumlah kutu dibumi. Tak ada lagi yang disebut penghabisan disini karena semuanya sudah habis habisan. Mereka pun hampir meregang kehidupan SMA mereka karena semua pengorbanan mereka selama ini.

"well done, girls. But, kalian tidak seharusnya bergerak sejauh ini, kalian terancam karena apa yang kalian lakukan buatku. Aku tidak sejahat itu, aku tidak punya kuasa seperti mereka. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian, jadi, dengan segala hormat, aku meminta kalian membubarkan diri"kata Donghyuck tegas. Ia masih punya hati untuk membiarkan diri mereka tetap hidup tenang.

"tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi!"tegas Donghyuck. Lalu wajah wajah sendu itu kian memendung, tinggal menanti butir butir airnya jatuh. Dan barisan tebal itu menipis kemudian semakin tipis dan tipis hingga barisan itu habis. Donghyuck masih pada posisinya, masih menatap garang pula-sekalipun tatapan itu terkesan lucu-hanya saja sudah tidak ada satupun manusia selain dirinya sendiri diatap saat ini. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdering dan Donghyuck masih menguatkan hatinya yang merapuh seketika.

"mau menyatakan kekalahan, anak aneh?"tanya sebuah suara dari balik punggung mungil Donghyuck. Senyum tipis terukir dibibir plum Donghyuck.

"tadinya iya, tapi setelah kau mau berlelah lelah mencariku sampai kemari, kurasa tidak"jawab Donghyuck tanpa membalik badan. Angin berhembus bersama nyaring bel memekak telinga. Tinggal Mark yang memasang wajah kesal dan Donghyuck yang juga tak mau beranjak. Sebelum hening memangsa mereka, sekali lagi angin menghembus bersama gemerisik dedaunan.

* * *

Lalu peti itu seolah meringan, bukankah bila sudah terbiasa dengan luka, sakitnya tidak akan terasa? Maka peti batu itu mulai terasa seringan embun, melembut seperti kapuk dan menipis seperti kaca. Sekarang sang mayat mulai menampak, senyuman tipis dibibirnya seakan akan memberi semangat kepada satu satunya orang yang kini tengah memanggulnya. Tapi bukankah itu adalah senyum yang sama yang ditujukan kepada para pelayat?

* * *

Maka setelah adegan rooftop hari itu Donghyuck menegakkan diri, berdiri dengan sombong menantang langit. Ia mengunjungi rooftop dan bersandar pada pintu untuk menatap langit, menerima terpaan angin dan memikirkan Mark lebih banyak. Tapi lebih dari semua itu, karena Mark juga akan duduk dibalik pintu itu diam diam dan merasakan keberadaan Donghyuck dengan gelisah.

Mereka sama sama menikmati keanomalian sepi dan menghayati ribuan detik. Donghyuck tidak mencari Mark seperti dulu, ia juga tidak perlu mencari perhatian namja itu, karena nyatanya Mark akan datang sendiri padanya sekalipun tanpa wujud yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Mark akan berdiri dibalik pintu itu dan meraih Donghyuck dalam imajinasinya.

Tapi, setipis apapun kaca, ia tetaplah batas yang memisah. Jemari itu tak mungkin bertaut dan bibir itu tak akan berpagut. Hanya mata yang saling meresapi bulir yang jatuh. Tanpa ada suara, tanpa ada yang terbaca.

Dipikiran Donghyuck, Mark yang tersenyum kearahnya saat kantin menyepi adalah sebuah pertanda, tapi bagi ribuan orang diluar sana itu hanyalah formalitas, bentuk wajib yang harus disunggingkan setiap manusia.

* * *

Pemakaman kelam terlihat berkabut dan suram. Kegelapan menyelimuti diri dan dingin menyergap. Akan tetapi si mayat memang sudah beku. Beku tidak mendamba beku. Beku tidak merasa beku. Maka peti itu kemudian diturunkan perlahan diiringi gerimis jarum. Tak ada lagi satupun yang berdiri disana, hanya satu orang saja, dan ia bersusah payah menimbun tubuh yang terbujur pada peti dengan mata tertutup.

* * *

Dan dengan dirundung ribuan emosi dan buncahan getaran didadanya, Donghyuck menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Mark ada diujung koridor dengan seragam yang basah dan hujan diluar sana masih membahana dan tak mungkin tak ada basah saat ini. Donghyuck melangkah perlahan pada Mark dan tanpa sadar Mark pun mematri senyum samar, fake smile.

"terpesona, eoh?"tanya Donghyuck tepat didepan wajah Mark meskipun ia harus berjinjit. Mark segera membenahi wajahnya yang semula memasang senyum dengan dehaman rendah.

"aku menang bukan?"tanya Donghyuck sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan bertingkah lucu. Dipikirnya dia baru memenangkan apa? Permainan anak anak? Sialan! Mark menatap datar Donghyuck yang kini tengah bertingkah menyebalkan-menurutnya. Dan sebuah ciuman memutus tatapan mereka. Lalu ketika Donghyuck menyadari kegilaan yang telah terjadi, Mark sudah berada ditengah hujan dengan langkah santai beserta kemejanya yang basah. Donghyuck mengeratkan jas Mark yang entah sejak kapan menyelimutinya. Senyum lainpun muncul.

 _Jadi rencanaku berhasil, kan?_

* * *

Seorang mayat tidak pernah tahu siapa yang berziarah padanya sampai peziarah itu bicara, terkadang malah membisiki fakta. Cih, fakta? Fakta mana yang berguna saat tak ada lagi bagian dari raga yang mampu bangkit? Well, setidaknya fakta itu mampu menemani kesendiriannya. Setidaknya, yah, setidaknya.

* * *

Donghyuck memeluk jas Mark yang telah ia cuci, seterika dan lipat dengan rapih. Masih dikoridor yang sama akan tetapi nampaknya angin menerbangkan hujan dan menimbulkan teduh oleh iring iringan awan bersih, Mark berjalan pelan sambil membuang jas yang dipakainya ke tempat sampah, menghampiri namja manis yang tak jauh dihadapannya kemudian menerima jas lama yang kemarin ia pinjamkan. Jas itu diulurkan sebelah tangan pun tangan itu akhirnya tertahan sesaat untuk telapaknya dikecup. _Nobody sees, nobody knows. They are_ _a secret, can't be exposed._

 _Secret? Yeah, for a while we are a secret_

Mark tersenyum menatap kotak bekal yang entah sejak kapan ada dimejanya. Dulu ia membenci semua ini, tapi...

"Mark Lee"dan yang merasa terpanggil menoleh. Siapa yang akan muncul pagi pagi buta untuk mengganggunya dikelas?

"Jaemin?"

Good job Mark, kau masih ingat namanya yang sialan itu.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Kau tidak mengecewakannya seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu, bukan?"

Mark inginnya menjawab, tapi kata kata itu seperti tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Puing puing logikanya bersatu dengan lamban.

"apa kau tahu jika Lee Donghyuckmu itu sama sialannya denganmu?"

"di-"

"ssst, apa logikamu tidak berjalan, mana ada orang yang jatuh cinta sampai sebegitunya?"

"apa yang membuatmu sampai mengancamnya si-"

Dan seketika Mark kembali tercekat, tak sanggup menggumpal kata kata, tak berani melontar serapah.

"lanjutkan! Kau mau bilang sialan, ya kan? Ayo! Atau aku saja yang bicara? Ya aku saja, aku tidak mengancamnya, satu. Dia yang sukarela menawarkan dirinya supaya aku mau menerima adikmu, dua. Dan yang terakhir, kau bodoh"

Mark mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, apa yang dikatakan Jaemin cukup membakar telinganya. Fitnah, tidak mungkin Donghyuck seperti itu.

"oh aku lupa, bagi Donghyuckiemu itu sepertinya kebahagian Jeno more than everxthing, termasuk dirimu tentunya"

Jaemin berdiri dari kursinya, mengobrak abrik saku baju tidurnya. Baju tidur?

"ini alamat rumah sakitku kalau kalau kau mau mengirim buket bunga pemakaman"kata Jaemin sambil melempar selembar kertas ke meja Mark.

"Jaemin"

"dan Mark, apa kau suka bekalnya?"tanya tubuh kurus yang kini berada diujung pintu dengan setubuh berbalut seragam sopir memapahnya. Lalu hening.

"begitu ya? Kau benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau begitu kini giliranmu membawanya jatuh, tuan Mark"lalu tubuh itu menghilang. Jaemin, satu satunya orang yang ia biarkan menggapainya percuma, berbicara seenaknya atau mengabaikan sopan santun dihadapannya. Mark menghela napas. Haruskah?

Sayangnya iya.

* * *

Lalu kubur pun bertanya, akankah ia masih tenang ketika bumi bergejolak? Ketika kebusukannya mulai terkuak? Dan mayat itu menjawab, berbicara pada kuburnya-

* * *

Mark menekan bel apartemen Donghyuck lima-enam kali sebelum namja manis itu muncul dengan cooling gel yang ditempel pada jidatnya. Donghyuck demam?

Grep. Ya. Tubuhnya panas

"yang dikatakan Jaemin itu benar?"Donghyuck diam, tangannya mengambang hendak meraih Mark namun ia urungkan. Jadi segalanya akan berjalan secepat ini? Ya, tak ada yang bisa menebak waktu.

"iya"

Segumpal angin menyumbat dada Mark, mencekik lehernya kuat.

"tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa berlari. Aku sudah terkubur disini"

fin

P for Pemakaman

By Caca

Has been complete

21:05

THX buat Jisungienoona yang udah review dan request...

ini kukabulkan Markhyucknya! hahahahaha! tapi nggak pake M soalnya M udah di request sama saya sendiri, mianhae~

buat Kakakku yang aneh Ryuukiyoshi Raikiri, buat park Rinhyun-Uchiha, buat Rimm. pokonya buat para reviewerku yang setia. caca amat bererimakasih. review lagi juseyo! caca rencananya mau bikin Alphabet kedepannya nggak drabble multi-pair tapi bakalan caca publish satu satu, kasi saran ya~ caca bingung soalnya. reviewernya menurun.

pyongg


	10. Chapter 10

Quitter (go left)

Present by Caca

* * *

Je pense toujours à la cruauté du monde ...

Sur le départ ...

A la mort ...

A propos de la destinée ...

Et les pense qu'il a conduit à craindre ...

Et malheureusement, il devient une véritable peur ...

 _Aku selalu berpikir tentang kekejaman dunia..._

 _Tentang kepergian ..._

 _Tentang kematian ..._

 _Tentang takdir ..._

 _Lalu pemikiran itu berujung pada ketakutan..._

 _Dan sayangnya, ketakutan itu menjadi nyata..._

* * *

Dimana setiap detik dari masa masa kelamnya dipenuhi oleh aturan-aturan dari fraksi para borjuis berkantong tebal dan hidupnya yang menggembel dan menggelandang disesaki oleh napas bau para pedagang gelap. Usianya baru dua belas tahun ketika kakinya mulai menapaki dunia yang bahkan terasa awam bagi orang-orang dewasa. Bergerak dan menggeliat bersama malam demi bulir bulir beras dan sejumput sayur yang mengenyangkan.

Pagi ini dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang kurus berbalut celana pendek kusam yang terlihat amat berumur, ia akan kembali keperadaban nyata dimana dia dihina dan tidak punya harga sebagai manusia. Ia melangkah lelah melewati gang-gang kumuh dimana banyak gelandangan berbaring lemah dan pemabuk juga wanita-wanita seharga sebotol _beer_ berjalan sempoyongan dengan tawa tak beraturan juga wajah kuyu mereka. Ia menghela napas sesaat setelah melewati seorang pria yang muntah karena mabuk berat. Gang kumuhnya yang tercinta, semakin bau oleh aroma muntah juga percintaan para sampah masyarakat. Belokan pertama lalu kedua lalu ketiga dan seterusnya hingga sampailah ia pada sebuah rumah reyot yang miring bangunannya.

Lalu dibukanya pintu kecoklatan itu,...

"Aku pulang"

Dan hening menyahutinya dengan embusan angin.

 _Tidak pulang lagi, eoh?_

Dan tangannya yang sama kurusnya dengan kaki pucatnya itu digunakan untuk mendorong kembali pintu demi pintu untuk mencari keberadaan manusia lain yang telah sekian hari tidak ia temui.

"Hyung...Makeu-hyung?"panggilnya. suaranya yang sudah parau akibat terlalu banyak menghirup rokok para borjuis dipasar gelap. Sekali lagi tubuhnya ia bawa menyusuri bangunan dua lantai yang miring itu, sekalipun dilingkungan yang buruk, rumah itu terlihat bersih dan wangi. Memanglah pemuda kurus yang kini bergerak kesana kemari dengan agak lunglai itu bukanlah orang yang akan punya banyak waktu membersihkan rumah, tapi partner atau apanya yang baik hati selalu melakukannya, lagi pun dia benci kotor.

"Hyung? Kau kemana?"tanyanya pada angin .

 _Kau tidak kesana lagi, bukan?_

* * *

Caca's Present

* * *

Pagi yang lain datang dan berderik perlahan bersama angin musim gugur yang bertiup membekukan. Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, dalam hitungan hari. Pemuda kurus yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya mendekati sebuah kedai kopi mungil beraroma _americano_ berwarna coklat dengan gaya klasik juga kue-kue manis yang menyenangkan lidah. Ia tak takut diusir darisana, pemiliknya sudah paham dengan setiap tingkah laku si kurus. Ia akan masuk, menanyakan pria berambut madu bernama Mark yang duduk dipojokkan sambil membaca atau sesekali menulis. Alis melengkung dan selalu memakai _earphone_. Dan seperti biasa, si pemilik, Lee Jeno menyambutnya, menawari teh—karena si kurus tidak suka kopi—dan kue kue buatan tangan terampilnya juga mengobrol. Si kurus tersenyum, biasanya dia menolak, tapi kelelahan batin memaksanya untuk takluk pada tawaran pemuda tampan bermata sabit dihadapannya, lagipula, pakaian yang ia kenakan sedang layak. Kaos biru laut dibalut jamper abu juga jeans hitam dan sneakers putih. Pakaian mahal, hasil upah yang dulu dulu ia tabung ia kurangi sedikit untuk ini. Supaya nanti bila ia menemukan Mark, ia tidak akan membuatnya kurus ini tak mau ditinggalkan karena malu.

"Tumben sekali mau mampir,"Jeno membuka pembicaraan, meletakkan teh hijau melati dan sebuah kue _greentea_ yang dicelup gula.

Senyum. Hanya senyuman manis dari pemuda berkulit madu dengan mata doe yang menyipit hingga menjadi garis.

"Sudah tiga bulan kau mencarinya, setiap hari, apa kau tidak mau lapor polisi saja?"Jeno menyeruput kopinya. Kopi yang penuh susu dan _frape_ berwarna putih.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, kami akan baik-baik saja"

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, aku akan ada disana untuk membantumu. Jadi katakan saja"

"Akan kukatakan saat sudah waktunya"

* * *

Voulez-vous me entendre maintenant?

 _Apakah kau akan mendengarku sekarang?_

Si kurus madu melewati salju pertama di malam natal tahun ini sendirian, sembari menata susu dan kue jahe juga sekotak _pizza_ dan _fast food_ lain kesukaan Mark. Hari ini hening seperti biasa, sedari dulu memang hening. Iris karamelnya menelisik kotak kado yang hanya ada dua. Satu untuknya dan satu yang lain untuk Mark. Tapi seperti yang diduga, Mark tidak pulang. Seperti Santa yang tidak datang sekalipun ia telah meletakkan kue jahe nikmat dan segelas susu didekat perapian. Santa berbohong dalam diam, ia mungkin bukan anak baik, tapi Santa tidak harus menghakiminya seperti ini. Ia memang hanya seharga budak di ruang kerjanya yang sempit, dalam lingkup pekerjaan yang hina, sekalipun pundi-pundi yang terkumpul tidak bisa disepelekan, ia tidak akan diterima ditempat yang lebih baik dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pemukiman kumuh dan rumah reyotnya yang miring namun terawat.

Si _doe_ karamel ini menjadi gontai dalam hari harinya. Sunyi senyap pun sedu sedan datang silih berganti, lalu musim semi datang. Tiba tiba saja kicauan burung memekik merdu dipelataran taman yang jauh dari rumah kumuhnya. Bunga bunga mekar dan sakura mulai berhamburan dengan kelopak merah jambunya.

"Sekarang kau pergi kemana?"hati kecilnya mengiris sembilu yang lain diantara ketakutan dan kebingungan yang rumit.

"Apakah kau akan mendengarku sekarang?"

* * *

Caca's Present

* * *

Si manis yang kini telah diketahui namanya ini bergerak menuju ruang kerjanya yang sempit yang bau amis.

"Kenapa kalian tidak jujur saja padaku dan jangan buat aku lebih bertanya tanya. Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama"suara keputusasaan dan kelelahan yang mendalam menggetarkan hati orang orang berbaju kelam yang kini menunduk takut takut.

"Kau harusnya tidak bertanya pada mereka"lalu sebuah suara lain menyahut. Si madu diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia tidak berada dimanapun, semua tempat dikolong langit ini kukenali bahkan sampai kedalam buminya. Orang orang bergerak atas perintahku dan aku tidak dapat menemukan satu orang?!"

"Dia berada dalam kebijakan yang diatas, kebijakan pimpinan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Haechan-ah!"

Si manis yang namanya ternyata Haechan itu mendesis. Ia sudah lelah melewati bulan-bulan depresi yang penuh kedukaan. Mencari kesana kemari dengan sia-sia dan perasaan rindu tak berujung.

"Akan kutanyakan pada pimpinan"

"Untuk yang ke berapa ribu kalinya?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

* * *

J'ai essayé de nier le destin

 _aku berusaha mengingkari_ _takdir_

* * *

Haechan menepi pada sebuah ruang paling mewah dikantor pasar gelap yang jam bukanya menyesuaikan iklim kepolisian. Ia menatap ruangan itu sesaat menunggu budak kekar penjaga pintu kembali dan membawa ijin dari tuannya.

"Anda diijinkan masuk"

Dan koridor kelam pun sunyi itu kosong. Haechan, 18 tahun, menemui pimpinan.

"Apa ini perihal kekasihmu lagi?"

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Pria diujung ruangan remang itu membalik kursi kantornya, suka tidak suka wajah Haechan harus menatap lurus tampang sinis tuannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menahannya lama-lama, tidak berfaedah. Tapi mengatakannya pun tetap tidak akan berguna"

"Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya saya bertanya, terima kasih untuk waktunya"

"Haechan-ah. Aku yang memberimu nama, uang dan bahkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pacar atau apamu itu. Memberimu informasi tanpa harga ini hanya akan membuang waktu"

"Ini berharga bagi saya"

Keheningan menyergap sesaat. Pria separuh baya dihadapan Haechan benar-benar unik. Suara lembut dan mata sinis yang berlawanan. Kesannya yang kebapakkan namun dilingkupi aura kelam pun tidak nampak serasi.

"Dia sudah selesai, tidak perlu berusaha lagi"helaan tipis napas diatas kumis tebal tipis dan keriput dagunya.

"Kau tidak perlu membimbingnya mendengar, tidak perlu membimbingnya membeda warna atau memilih buku. Dia sudah bersama Yang Kuasa"

"Kau ingin marah, aku tidak keberatan"

Lalu tangis pun pecah. Haechan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada aturan pimpinan dan kehidupan pun takdirnya yang malang. Kepalanya terasa pening dan kemarahannya diubun ubun. Bibir plum nya ia gigit putus asa. Semua ini adalah kesalahannya, tidak seharusnya ia menemukan Mark, membawanya pulang atau apapun. Mungkin jika demikian, Mark masih akan hidup. Memikul dunianya sendiri dan bukannya ikut campur-ah! terseret dalam dunia gelapnya.

"Dia mungkin bisu! Dia mungkin tuli! Dia bahkan buta warna dan tidak paham abjad! Tapi tidak seharusnya Anda memerlakukan dia seperti ini! Kehidupannya yang gagal adalah kesalahan saya! Hidup adalah haknya dan Anda tidak punya hak menyalahinya seperti ini! Dia tidak mengerti apapun selain abu-abu yang banyak! Dia menutup telinganya dengan _earphone_ agar orang orang tak mengajaknya bicara, agar ia tak perlu malu karena bisu. Ia tak bersosialisasi agar tak perlu bingung ditanya warna. Dia tidak punya kesalahan dan Anda menghancurkannya!"

"Aku tahu kau akan marah, aku juga tahu kau sudah menebak perihal ini. Tapi reaksimu tadi sungguh tidak kuduga. Kau menyalahkan dirimu karena takdir yang menimpanya. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ini yang orang sebut sebagai cinta. Menjustifikasi diri sendiri, meninggikan diri orang lain dan membatasi kehidupan masing-masing. Aku melihat orang jatuh cinta, tapi tidak pernah sepertimu. Cinta adalah perihal materi dan sedikit cipratan _dollar_ semuanya akan baik. Namun definisimu berbeda, kau meninggalkan darahmu yang mengental disini. Meninggalkan duniamu yang telak menjadi sokongan finansialmu. Kau meninggalkan apa yang orang lain kejar dan melewati batas dirimu. Marah itu wajar, tapi buatmu, kutetapkan membentakku itu kelewatan. Dan hari ini kau melakukannya"

Hening, kata-kata panjang dan rentetan ketakutan juga kebingungan menyergap udara. Diam diam memeras oksigen hingga meremanglah bulu-bulu kuduknya.

"Ini abunya"

Haechan diam dan menghindar dari sebuah guci berisi abu pembakaran dari kremasi yang dilakukan. Terlalu banyak yang tak dapat Haechan terima. Terlalu mengejutkan dan sangat menyakitkan. Napasnya seolah habis dan tenggorokkannya tercekat. Bosnya tidak pernah berbohong barang sekalipun padanya, dan hal itu membuatnya makin tidak bisa menerima deritan takdirnya yang mendecit bak tikus dikolong kolong.

Mark telah tiada...

* * *

caca's present

quitter

has been complete

13:21

8-4-17


End file.
